Harry Potter¿Una Chica?
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: Harry Potter es uno de los más famosos alumnos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo una de sus travesuras le acarreara uno de los más grandes problemas que ha tenido enfrente, o acaso serán dos. capitulo XIV. La diversión empieza.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, bueno este es un fic que se sale de mi forma habitual de escritura, pero desde hace tiempo que quería hacerlo. Este fic no esta en la línea de el resto de la historia. Podemos decir que esta ubicada antes de los sucesos del 5to libro, así que no habrá Spoilers ni cosa parecida. Otro detalle que seguramente descubrirán más adelante, es conocido por muchos y que será el ingrediente que le dará diversión a la historia aunque no es un crossover. Espero que les guste. Ah un último detalle, el titulo puede dar la idea de que puede haber un slash en algún momento, la verdad... no lo se... todo depende de cómo se den las cosas a través de la historia, y lo que pasen los personajes. Y claro porque no, según lo que digan los lectores de con quien podría pasar algo. Bueno. Pero ya fue mucho rollo. Por favor déjenme comentarios. Si les gusta, si no les gusta, si es mejor que me dedique a tejer, todos serán más que bienvenidos. Gracias

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad JK Rowling, y nada mas de ella, aunque un par de cosas son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Harry Potter...¿Una chica?

Capitulo I

Harry Potter estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando su sueño fue interrumpido abruptamente por los gemelos Weasley

—Vamos Harry, despierta, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer— George lo agarraba de un brazo y lo zarandeaba mientras le ponía las gafas

El moreno contestó aun bastante somnoliento

—Es muy temprano, déjenme dormir—

—Tenemos que enseñarles algo genial— decía Fred mientras sacaba a rastras de la cama a Ron

—Por favor dejen dormir— gritó Sean desde su cama, mientras aventaba una almohada hacía los gemelos

—Vamos chicos, será divertido—

Harry y Ron siguieron a los gemelos aún bastante dormidos

—Adonde vamos—

—Es algo que queremos enseñarles a ti y a Harry—

Salieron del castillo por uno de los pasadizos, ya afuera, se encaminaron a unos arbustos, tras ellos estaban ocultas varias cosas, comida, escobas, unas mochilas y algunas otras cosas

—Para que necesitamos todo esto— Ron estaba empezando a comerse un pastelillo

—Ya verán, George y yo hemos estado experimentando con algunos transportadores, y queremos probar algunos especiales hoy—

Los gemelos repartieron las cosas de modo que todos fueran cómodos

—Bien, hemos hecho un trasladador para cada quien, si alguien se pierde puede regresar sin problemas—

—Pues a donde vamos?— preguntó Ron algo preocupado

—No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien— dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos mientras les mostraban unas lindas tacitas de porcelana china —Vamos, cada quien tome una—. Con cierta precaución los chicos tomaron aquellas pequeñas piezas. Ambos muchachos sintieron como el mundo giraba a su alrededor, cuando todo paró, la luz de el sol los cegaba, y ambos cayeron al suelo, los gemelos estaban divertidos viéndolos

—Hemos estado experimentando al hacer trasladadores que te lleven a su lugar de origen, en este caso China—

Harry y Ron se levantaron

—¿Y que hacemos ahora?—

Fred se estiró y los vio con un aire de autoridad

—Divertirnos, aquí son las 9 de la mañana, tenemos hasta las 12 para hacer lo que queramos, regresar a la escuela dormir un rato, listos para clases—

Fred y George se treparon a las escobas y empezaron a volar

—Vamos, aquí no hay quien nos vea, podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, disfrútenlo mientras dure—

Ron y Harry se miraron uno al otro

—Bueno Harry, en eso tienen razón—

—Pues si, vamos a divertirnos—

Los cuatro adolescentes se volcaron a la diversión, volando por aquí y por allá, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de las montañas, comieron jugaron y se divirtieron, poco después de las 11, algo llamó la atención de Harry, un lugar lleno de pozos de agua, parecía un campo de batalla, como si muchas bombas hubieran caído en ese lugar. Se acercó a investigar, mientras los hermanos Weasley planeaban como divertirse a sus expensas. Así que cuando se descuido, Ron lo distrajo, George le aventó un suéter cubriéndole la cara y Fred aprovecho para hacerlo caer en uno de esos crateres llenos de agua con todo y escoba. Harry pudo oír las risas de los Weasley mientras se alejaban

—Te esperamos en la escuela, no te demores mucho, porque a primera clase que tienes es con Snape—

Harry salió del agua cubierto de lodo y con el suéter aun enredado en el cuello, montó a la escoba, no lejos de ahí vio un manantial termal, como no tenía tiempo, simplemente bajo de la escoba se sumergió y se apresuró a regresar a Hogwarts, por un momento se sintió extraño, pero después del agua caliente, todo pareció mejor.

Cuando entró a su dormitorio, estaba amaneciendo, Ron ya estaba dormido en su cama, Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por desquitarse de la pequeña broma, pero ya planearía algo con que tomar revancha.

Harry estaba ojeroso cuando entró a clase de Snape

—Veo que pierde su tiempo haciendo tonterías en lugar de descansar antes de presentarse en mi clase—

Harry no contestó, prefirió dejar que Snape ganara esta partida. Al terminar la clase se reunió con Ron y Hermione

—Me pueden decir que han estado haciendo— preguntó la chica

—A que te refieres—

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada—

—A mi no me engañan, están cansados y con sueño, exactamente igual que los gemelos, eso sólo significa que algo estuvieron haciendo juntos anoche, si McGonagal se entera estarán perdidos—

George habló al pasar

—Pero no se enterará—

—Tenemos todo en un lugar seguro— siguió Fred

Hermione tomó sus cosas y se alejó de ellos mientras decía —No se porque me molesto con ustedes, no toman nada en serio, cuando uno de sus jueguitos tenga consecuencias entonces vendrán llorando a pedir ayuda—

Los cuatro muchachos vieron a la chica alejarse rumbo a la biblioteca

—Exagera— dijeron los cuatro a un tiempo

George y Fred rodearon a Harry

—Estas listo para el juego de mañana, debemos derrotar a Slytherin—

—Estoy más que listo para derrotar a Malfoy—

Al otro día todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se prepararon para el partido contra los Slytherin. El partido empezó con un cielo despejado y un sol en lo alto, pero después de 10 minutos, grandes nubes de tormenta empezaron a aparecer, viento y lluvia se volvieron los enemigos de los buscadores que intentaban atrapar la Snitch. Malfoy y Potter iba cabeza a cabeza cuando la lluvia torrencial empezó a caer, reduciendo su visibilidad

—No dejaré que ganes Potter—

Malfoy hizo un giro y casi tira a Harry de la escoba al patearlo en el hombro, el moreno empezaba a sentir la humedad en su cuerpo, y nuevamente empezó a sentirse extraño, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo que quería era ganarle al despreciable de Malfoy. Entonces aceleró, y sintió que iba más rápido de lo que nunca había ido, como si de pronto él fuera más ligero, en pocos segundos alcanzó a Malfoy y divisó la Snitch, estiró su mano que parecía ser extrañamente más pequeña. Al final logró atrapar la snitch, había ganado el partido.

—Me las pagarás Potter— dijo Malfoy mientras bajaba a toda prisa.

Harry se seguía sintiendo extraño, su ropa parecía quedarle grande y al observar a la Snitch en su mano parecía más grande de lo habitual. Entonces ahí en el aire empezó a tomar conciencia de su propio cuerpo, sintió como si le hubieran puesto un hielo en la espalda, y es que no podía ser, era totalmente imposible que algo así pasara pero, no había duda que su ropa estaba mas floja en algunos lugares. Debía averiguar que pasaba, bajó al estadio lejos de los demás, aún llovía así que no podían verlo bien, George le hizo una seña de que lo esperaban en el castillo y Harry contestó de la misma forma. Espero pacientemente a que los vestidores estuvieran vacíos para entrar. Cuando se aseguro que no hubiera nadie cerca, empezó a quitarse la ropa, no podía negar que estaba asustado, aunque no debía ser nada grave y que todo era producto de su imaginación. Pero entonces, se quitó la playera y se encontró con dos motivos de alarma. Esas cosas no debían de estar ahí, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de eso, o más bien, de la ausencia de "eso". Se quitó los pantalones y con un pánico increíble dio un vistazo dentro de sus calzoncillos, sólo para confirmar lo que temía, no estaba, se había ido. Y dadas las circunstancias, sólo había una explicación lógica, Harry Potter, ¿Eres una chica?.

—OH, cielos—

Se llevó la mano a la boca, una voz dulce y melodiosa había salido, estaba seguro que nada podría ir peor cuando Draco Malfoy apareció en la puerta. Por la impresión el Slytherin no dijo nada, Harry tomó una playera, unos pantalones y salió corriendo a toda prisa antes de que el chico reaccionara y dijera algo.

¿Y ahora que hacía?, el cielo empezaba a clarear, estaría al descubierto, a lo lejos vio una figura que se acercaba, su suerte empezaba a cambiar. Hermione Granger venía hacía él.

—Por favor Hermione, ayúdame, ahora se que tenías razón—

—Oye, de donde saliste, nunca te había visto en la escuela— dijo Hermione viendo a esta chica frente a ella

—Acaso no me reconoces— suplico Harry

Hermione observó detenidamente a la chica, era de cabello rojo, ojos castaños, más o menos de su edad, pero más desarrollada en algunos aspectos, y entonces reconoció las gafas de Harry

—No, seguramente me quieren tomar el pelo— dijo la Gryffindor

—No Hermione, de verdad, no es broma, necesito que me ayudes—

—¿Harry?, no, es que..., ahora si te metiste en un gran problema—


	2. ¿Malfoy enamorado?

Bueno recién salido del Horno el segundo capitulo jeje, quiero agradecerles a Jean, Almendra, Malusnaperickman y Lizlovegood por sus review son los que nos dan el animo para seguir escribiendo, muchas, muchas gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la torturadora mayor, JK Rowling, y los pozas de Jusenkio son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo II

¿Malfoy enamorado?

Después de su lamentable derrota contra Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy estaba más que molesto, por más que intentaba ganarle en el campo de quidditch siempre terminaba humillado por el gryffindor. Después del partido se dirigió a su sala común con el resto de sus compañeros; su orgullo estaba profundamente lastimado, estaban entrando al castillo cuando recordó que su reloj lo había dejado en los vestidores. Malhumorado regreso al campo de quidditch, no iba permitir que algún sangre sucia pusiera sus asquerosas manos sobre sus pertenencias. Entró a toda prisa a los vestidores, recogió su reloj, pero cuando estaba por salir se dio cuenta que había alguien en el vestidor de los gryffindor. No iba a perder la oportunidad de desquitar su coraje con alguien, con cautela entró llevando en su mano la varita; sin embargo, lo que vio en el interior lo hizo olvidar completamente sus intenciones, ante sus ojos estaba la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, la impresión lo dejó sin habla, era perfecta, el cuerpo voluptuoso y bien torneado, y una piel tersa y suave y lo más importante casi desnuda. La chica lo vio y salió corriendo a toda prisa. Al slytherin le tomo algunos momentos reaccionar, antes de seguirla para averiguar quien era. Pero al salir vio a lo lejos que la chica se encontraba con Hermione Granger

—Estúpida Sangre sucia— decía mientras se escondía para que no lo vieran. Mientras en su mente de niño caprichudo y consentido, ya había decidido que esa muchacha sería de él. Ninguna mujer se resistiría al encanto de los Malfoy y mucho menos a su fortuna. Vio como las chicas se alejaban de ahí y el las siguió discretamente.

O

Hermione intentaba tranquilizar a Harry, pero el muchacho se desesperaba más con su situación

—Por favor cálmate Harry—

—Como quieres que me calme, estoy convertido en una chica, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo paso—

—Pues la única forma que se me ocurre es que hayas bebido poción multijugos, sólo así podrías haberte convertido en una chica de todo a todo, pero entonces serías igual a alguien más, y yo no recuerdo a ninguna chica con esa apariencia en la escuela—

—Pero yo no recuerdo haber tomado nada, o sino lo recordaría—

—Entonces esperemos una hora, si alguien te dio eso, el efecto pasará pronto—

Se ocultaron tras un árbol cerca del castillo, pero lo suficientemente oculto para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero pasó una hora y nada cambio, Harry estaba al borde de la desesperación, cuando Hermione se levantó de golpe

—acabo de recordar algo, espérame aquí, iré a la biblioteca no tardaré—

Hermione se fue tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de protestar, con algo de angustia la vio alejarse apresuradamente hacía el castillo, se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el tronco del árbol resignado, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos todo estaría bien.

—Hola—

La voz de Draco Malfoy lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, abrió los ojos sólo para ver al rubio a pocos centímetros de él

—Aléjate de mi Malfoy— dijo instintivamente

—OH me conoces, pero yo nunca te había visto— el rubio se acercó más, Harry se escabullo como pudo dada la situación, pero Malfoy lo agarró por el brazo y Harry se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja, con esa forma Draco era bastante más fuerte que él

—Sabes que Malfoy, eso no te incumbe—

Draco no estaba dispuesto a obtener un no por respuesta y estaba a punto de tomar a aquella muchacha por la fuerza, cuando vio venir a Hermione

—Esto aún no ha terminado, volveremos a hablar te lo aseguro—

el rubio se alejó, no sin antes mandarle un beso por el aire, Harry sintió nauseas ante la expresión boba que Malfoy hizo al irse

—Estas bien?— Hermione se acercaba a él con rapidez —vi a Malfoy—

—Estoy bien, pero no me da muy buena espina la forma en que se me acercó, nada más de recordarlo me dan nauseas—

—Bueno Harry, recordé algunas cosas, y la única explicación lógica que encontré es que hubieras caído en la posa de la doncella ahogada, pero eso es imposible porque esta en china y tu no has salido del colegio—

—Err... bueno... tal vez lo hice por un rato con los Weasley...anoche... y tal vez caí en un pozo—

Hermione lo vio enfadada

—Como es posible que hagan esas cosas, esta locos, que hubiera pasado si hubieras caído en otra de esas posas mágicas y te hubieras convertido en pato o en cerdo, posiblemente serías la cena de alguien en este momento, bueno primero hagamos algo con tu apariencia—

Hermione le explico a Harry que las pozas de Jusenkio son mágicas y que transforman al que cae en ellas en lo primero que se haya ahogado en ellas, para suerte de Harry cayó en la poza de la doncella ahogada, también le explico que con un baño de agua caliente recobraría su apariencia, pero debía evitar a toda costa el agua fría. Regresaron a los vestidores y ahí en las regaderas Harry regresó a su apariencia normal mientras Hermione vigilaba que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Harry salió visiblemente aliviado

—Que bien ser siente, no te enojes conmigo, pero eso de ser una chica...—

Hermione lo miró con ojos fulminantes

—Ahora debemos ir a China para solucionar esto—

—Busquemos a los gemelos—

Regresaban al castillo cuando se encontraron a Ron

—¿Dónde han estado?, los he buscado por todos lados—

—este... luego te contamos—

De pronto vieron a Flinch llevando a los gemelos

—¿Qué paso?— dijo Harry con curiosidad

Ron les explicó

—La profesora Trelewney estaba dando sus clases cuando vio las tazas de Fred y George, no tuvieron tiempo de detenerla y pues terminó en algún lugar de China, cuando regresó llamó a Flinch y a Dumbledore y ahora los gemelos están castigados, y les ira peor cuando mi madre se entere—

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, ahora debían pensar como solucionar el problema. Esa misma tarde le contaron a Ron todo lo que había pasado, mas que preocuparse la situación le pareció más que divertida, en especial lo referido a Malfoy

—No puedo creer que Malfoy se enamorara de ti XDDDDDDDDD—

—Muy gracioso Ron, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar no te causaría tanta gracia—

—Harry creo que deberíamos ir con Dumbledore para que resuelva esto—

—No Hermione, eso sería admitir que andaba fuera del colegio, debemos encontrar otra manera y mientras tanto deberé mantenerme fuera del alcance del agua fría—

—Y como piensas alejarte de la lluvia durante los juegos, piénsalo y verás que tu único recurso es Dumbledore–

Hermione se alejó bastante molesta dejando a los muchachos solos

—Lo peor Harry, es que ella puede tener razón—

La actitud de Harry en los siguientes días fue bastante peculiar, tanto que aún sus compañeros lo notaron. Lo primero fue durante un desayuno cuando por accidente Neville tiró el jugo de calabaza cerca de Harry, el muchacho brinco lo mas rápido que pudo y se alejó de la mesa, todos en el comedor lo miraban

—¿Qué sucede Harry?— pregunto Seamus

—Nada... nada, es solo que creí ver algo—

Esa tarde estaba por entrar al baño de chicos cuando vio a los de primero jugar utilizando el hechizo levitatorio, así que mejor se fue. Pero su reacción mas sospechoza fue cuando vio un balde de agua en uno de los pasillo y peeves estaba cerca, a toda prisa se dio la vuelta y se alejó ante la mirada curiosa del director.

Al anochecer Harry se sentía aliviado, el día había acabado y nada había pasado, ahora sólo debía regresar a su sala común y todo estaría bien, Ron y Hermione se habían adelantado así que iba solo por el pasillo, cuando oyó un ruido sobre su cabeza, levanto la vista para ver horrorizado un balde que vertía su contenido sobre él, no pudo huir, sintió el agua fría por su cuerpo y el consecuente cambio, su cabellera se torno roja, su camisa empezó a quedarle apretada y sus pantalones y zapatos algo flojos. Mojado y humillado el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver aparecer al Director

—Sr. Potter creo que debemos hablar—


	3. El nuevo miembro de la Orden

Hola de nuevo, espero que les este gustando la historia, quiero agradecer a: yukinajaganashi, Malusnaperickman, Maniatica Lovegood, Jean-kate, Ayda Merodeadora, por sus reviews, muchas, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer mi historia . Espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

Disclaimer. Las pozas de juzenkio son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y todos los personajes de Harry Potter de JK Rowling.

CAPITULO III

Harry se sentía terriblemente incomodo, primero por ser descubierto, segundo por estar con la apariencia de una chica y tercero porque el botón de su camisa se había zafado a causa de su ahora voluptuosas curvas. El director lo vio inquisitivamente

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme esto, Harry?—

—Yo quería resolverlo sólo profesor—

—Interesante, como pensabas encontrar la poza correcta entre miles, además Voldemort sigue planeando como atacarte y a ti te parece divertido salir de la escuela—

Harry miró al suelo

—Lo siento, profesor—

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio. El joven Gryffindor se sentía cada vez más nervioso

—¿Cuándo podré ser normal de nuevo?—

—Me temo Harry que no muy pronto, ya se ha mandado a alguien para traer el antídoto, pero mientras tanto, formaras parte de la orden—

—Pero, profesor— El chico estaba a punto de utilizar su mejor argumento, pero entonces se quedó atónito al oir eso — ¿yo?, ¿formar parte de la Orden?—

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry se iluminaron, era lo que había estado esperando oír, por fin formaría parte de la Orden del Fénix, y no sólo eso, sería el miembro más joven—

—Haré todo lo que me digan profesor, no lo defraudaré—

—Confiamos en que lo harás, Harry—

Entonces después de la emoción inicial el chico empezó a sospechar, nunca antes, por más que hubiera insistido o rogado, lo habrían dejado participar en la Orden

—¿Por qué me dejan formar parte de la Orden Profesor?—

—Veo que eres perceptivo Harry— el director le sonrió — Me temo que tu actual estado nos da una gran ventaja en contra de nuestros enemigos, al mismo tiempo que podemos mantenerte a salvo de Voldemort, y por último, eres el espía perfecto—

El director acercó una taza de té para el joven, que la tomó con su ahora delicada mano, se sentía incomodo con su nuevo cuerpo

—¿Y profesor a quien tengo que espiar?— se llevó la taza a los labios

—A Draco Malfoy—

Harry no pudo más que casi atragantarse, lanzando una nube de té, Dumblerore parecía haber estado preparado, había hecho aparecer una sombrilla de colores para protegerse

—¿Por qué él?—

—Bueno, seguramente sabe algo de los planes de su padre con Voldemort y segundo es un adolescente que es fácil manipular con la ayuda de dos hermosos ojos—

El director vio con insistencia a Harry, como intentando darle a entender algo, y no lo estaba viendo precisamente a los ojos

—¿Qué quiere decir profesor?—

—Se que conoces la disposición del Sr. Malfoy hacía esta nueva apariencia y seguramente para conseguir algo, hará todo lo posible para presumir y puede decir información importante—

Cada minuto crecía más la incomodidad del adolescente, intentaba encontrar una excusa perfecta para librar el tiro

—Pero soy un Griffyndor, jamás confiará en mi—

—Lo se Harry, pero eso es un problema menor, pero si no quieres hacerlo lo comprenderé, es una misión importante para la orden, pero se que es difícil, tal vez demasiado para ti—

Harry pensaba, tener que acercarse a Malfoy era la cosa mas asqueroso y repugnante que podía imaginarse, pero por otro, esta era la oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser un miembro de la Orden y ser respetado por los demás magos y brujas

—¿De verdad formaré parte de la Orden?—

—Si Harry, dado que esta misión sólo puedes realizarla tú, serías una parte importante en la defensa del mundo mágico—

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento

—Esta bien, lo haré—

Harry se sentía avergonzado ante su primera misión, pero el saberse parte activa de la Orden lo hacía sentirse mejor. El director hizo desaparecer la taza de té y limpió el pequeño desastre que había, en ese momento tocaron la puerta del despacho

—Pase— dijo el director

La profesora McGonagal entró acompañada de Hermione, el director se dirigió a ella

—Srita. Granger, dado que sabe la peculiar situación de su amigo aquí presente, es necesario que tome un papel activo en esto—

—Profesor, yo quería decirlo, pero Harry, prometo que no volverá a pasar—

McGonagal le indico a Hermione que se sentara en la silla junto a Harry

—Calma Srita. Granger, está aquí para ayudar, necesitaos que enseñe a Harry a comportarse como una chica, la profesora McGonagal la ayudará, sin embargo debe quedar todo en secreto, por la propia seguridad de Harry—

—Si profesor lo comprendo—

—Bien, por el momento regresen a su sala común, Harry recogerás todas tus cosas y las empacaras, les dirás a todos que se ha decidido mandarte a un lugar más seguro, el profesor Lupin vendrá a recogerte pasado mañana, a la señorita Granger se le informará después en donde deberá ir para empezar con tu enseñanza—

El director hizo a parecer una tetera y derramó su contenido sobre Harry. Los chicos salieron juntos de la oficina. Una vez que se fueron McGonagal se acercó a Dumbledore

—¿Cuándo le dirá que quedará bajo la custodia de Severus?—

—Minerva eso no puedo decírselo a ninguno de los dos por el momento—

Esa tarde, Harry hizo lo que el director le ordenó, sus compañeros estaban consternados

—¿por qué debes irte?— preguntó Neville

—No tengo elección, el director ordenó— Harry terminaba de meter sus cosas en el baúl

—Debemos hablar con McGonagal – dijo Finnigan

—No puedo hacer otra cosa, ni siquiera se a donde me llevarán, posiblemente me metan a algún cuarto oscuro y sin ventanas para evitar que alguien me vea— cerró el baúl de un golpe

Para la siguiente mañana todos sabían de su partida, mientras los de Griffyndor estaban tristes, los de Slytherin estaban más festivos que de costumbre, incluso en el rostro de Snape se dibujaba una sonrisa.

A la Hora de comer Remus Lupin entró a toda prisa al gran comedor

—Es hora de irnos Harry—

—Pero pensé que...— Harry estaba sorprendido

—No hay tiempo—

Harry se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros y siguió a Lupin.

Todos vieron al joven Griffyndor partir, afuera del castillo había un carruaje listo. Ambos entraron en silencio. Harry no se atrevió a decir nada sino hasta varios minutos después

—¿a dónde vamos, profesor Lupin?—

Remus se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos antes de hablar

—¿Tienes a la mano tu capa invisible?—

—Si— Harry la saco de la mochila, no quería que se perdiera

Lupin se acercó al chico

—En pocos momentos el carruaje se detendrá, saldremos cubiertos con la capa e iremos en silencio—

Todo se hizo según las instrucciones del licántropo. Poco tiempo después pudo darse cuenta que iban hacía la casa de los gritos, les tomó poco más de media hora llegar, entraron sigilosamente, pero alguien los esperaba

—Al fin llegaron—


	4. El reto comienza

Hola a todos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo del fic, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo XDDDD, espero que ustedes se diviertan mucho también

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review

Lizlovegood12

Belatrix

Yukina-jaganashi

Jean Kate

Eve2000

Malu-Snape-Rickman

Muchas, muchas gracias, cada review que me dejan es como un reconocimiento a mi trabajo y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Son el mejor premio para un escritor

Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a Yukina-jaganashi ya que ha estado pendiente de que el fic se actualizará pronto, todos los días me ha recordado para que estuviera listo lo más pronto posible XD. Saluditos a todos.

Disclaimer. Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la reina del suspenso JK Rowling y las fuentes de Juzenkio a Rumiko Takahashi

CAPITULO IV

El reto comienza

Harry Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Dumbledore a sus espaldas, Lupin quitó la capa y se dirigió de inmediato hacía el anciano director

—Regresaré a Londres con los demás profesor, debe haber espías buscándonos o esperando que lleguemos a la ciudad—

—Todos los demás saben ya que deben hacer, y estén alerta—

—Lo haremos, Hasta pronto Harry—

El chico sólo logró despedirse con un movimiento de la mano, estaba algo confundido. Dumbledore condujo a Harry por la casa hacía el segundo piso, ahí McGonagal y Hermione los esperaban, era la misma habitación en la que se habían enfrentado a Colagusano unos años antes, pero ahora había sido limpiada, la cómoda y la cama habían sido reparadas. Había una bandeja de comida en una mesita y un gran baúl de madera al pie de la cama.

—Bien Harry, te quedarás aquí por un tiempo, la Srita. Granger vendrá aquí todas las tardes para ayudarte con los deberes que tendrás, la profesora McGonagal se encargará de supervisar tus avances, es indispensable que empieces tu entrenamiento, debes recordar que para hacer esta misión deberás no solo parecer una chica, debes hablar, y pensar como una, un pequeño descuido y te pondrás al descubierto, así que trabaja duro Harry—

Dumbledore le sonrío afablemente mientras hacía aparecer una cubeta llena de agua sobre la cabeza del chico, un pequeño movimiento de muñeca y el contenido se derramo sobre la indefensa victima, la profesora quedó impresionada ante la transformación del muchacho

—Bien Minerva, lo dejo todo en tus manos—

Dumbledore salió del cuarto dejándolos solos. Para horror del joven mago, la profesora le hizo un cambio rápido de ropa, ahora vestía el uniforme de las chicas, Hermione se acercó y empezó a cepillar aquel cabello rojo, totalmente diferente al cabello negro y rebelde de siempre. Aparecieron un gran espejo y por primera vez pudo ver su imagen como chica, tuvo que quitarse los lente, no los necesitaba en esta nueva forma. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que tenía la apariencia de una muy hermosa adolescente, con un cuerpo bien torneado, no había una chica en toda la escuela que pudiera compararse, ni siquiera con las de años superiores. Era el sueño de cualquier chico y de más de algún adulto, por un lado quería saltarle encima a la beldad que tenía enfrente y por otro recordaba que era él y sentía una profunda vergüenza e humillación

—Te vez excelente— Hermione estaba sonriendo ante el resultado, la profesora McGonagal seguía igual de sería que de costumbre, aunque Harry pudo haber jurado que por un momento parecía haber visto una leve sonrisa.

—Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento señor Potter, por esta noche es mejor que duerma, Srita. Granger es hora de irnos—

—Hasta mañana Harry—

Ambas salieron dejando a solas al chico, en un rincón estaba su baúl y sus cosas, sacó su pijama y la dejó sobre la cama, se dio cuenta que había una tetera en la bandeja que le habían dejado, se acercó a toda prisa y se derramó el contenido encima, dio un gran suspiro de alivio al poder deshacerse de aquella apariencia, se cambio de ropa y se metió a la cama.

DIA 1.

Harry dormía placidamente, soñando en un rico pastel de chocolate, cuando sintió un frío espantoso recorrerle todo el cuerpo, despertó sobresaltado totalmente empapado, aún medio dormido pudo ver a Hermione sosteniendo un balde

—No tenías que hacer eso— se veía bastante molesto, pero la bruja no le prestó demasiada atención a sus quejas

—Y tu deberías ser una chica, debes acostumbrarte, no puedes estar cambiando a cada momento, imagina que alguien entra a tu cuarto y te descubre, además tu querías formar parte de la Orden, ahora debes hacer tu trabajo bien—

A regañadientes el chico se levantó de la cama

—Esta bien, esta bien, que hacemos primero—

—Primero debes aprender a vestirte—

—Ya se me vestir, aprendí desde muy pequeño, pensé que lo sabrías—

El comentario de Harry sonó Irónico pero Hermione sabía de lo que hablaba, y el chico muy pronto lo comprendería

—Quítate la ropa mojada—

—ESTAS LOCA— dijo el chico poniéndose rojo —Como me pides que me quite la ropa—

Empezando a desesperarse Hermione dijo

—En este momento debería yo avergonzarme más que tu, así que date prisa—

La chica se alejó para ir al baúl que había dejado McGonagal, mientras Harry se quitaba la pijama mojada y sus calzoncillos quedando completamente desnudo frente al espejo, inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos, segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca

—¡Pervertido!, las chicas no nos comportamos de esa manera— Hermione lo veía con una mirada asesina

—¡NO TENÍAS POR QUE GOLPEARME!—

—¡PUES ENTONCES NO HAGAS COSAS COMO ESAS!—

Después de una sesión de gritos, todo se calmo, Hermione seguía sosteniendo un conjunto de ropa interior para el chico,

—Mejor empieza a vestirte, ponte esto— aventó las prendas de encaje sobre la cama, Harry las levantó muy enojado, aun furioso se puso las bragas, la chica se lo quedó viendo por un momento

—¿Ahora por que me vez así?—

—Por nada en particular, sólo que te la pusiste al revés—

El chico molesto se la quito y se la volvió a poner

—¿Conforme?—

—Si, ahora ponte el sostén—

Con despreció levantó la prenda de encaje y durante un rato estuvo buscando la forma correcta de cómo ponérsela, hasta que la mirada de Hermione le indico la manera, y entonces empezó la diversión para la joven bruja, Harry ya se había puesto el sostén, sólo faltaba abrocharlo. Durante los siguientes 10 minutos el chico se contorsiono, se giró, se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama, y nada parecía ayudarlo a que esos dos pequeños broches se unieran, parecía que la separación entre ellos era el equivalente a kilómetros, después de varios intentos logro abrochar la mitad de ellos, pero ya estaba muy cansado.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy— dijo Hermione riendo abiertamente ante la mirada de reproche del chico, lo ayudo a ponerse el resto de la ropa, había escogido un lindo vestido azul que hacía juego con el nuevo color de ojos del chico.

—Bueno debo irme, vendré mañana, te dejaré tus deberes, la profesora McGonagal vendrá mas tarde a ver tus progresos y no intentes transformarte en chico de nuevo—

Hermione se fue a toda prisa dejando sólo al chico, tomó sus libros y empezó a hacer sus deberes, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Al principio pensó que no sería gran cosa acostumbrarse a su nueva forma, pero después, algunas cosas empezaron a molestarlo, al caminar sus caderas se movían con cierta cadencia y por más que lo intentara no podía evitarlo, después de un rato se rindió, horas después, el sostén empezó a causar estragos en la piel virgen de su nuevo portador, aun sin acostumbrarse a la presión del encaje y del elástico resultaba muy incomodo para él, en especial, porque se empezó a dar cuenta que el sostén estaba hecho para chicas menos dotadas que él( XDDDDD), aguanto un par de horas más y después decidió quitárselo a como diera lugar. Si fue todo un triunfo ponérselo, el quitárselo ameritó un esfuerzo similar, de nuevo, empezó la lucha contra aquel aparato de tortura hecho de encaje, estaba en eso cuando entró la profesora McGonagal y lo vio intentando desabrocharse el sostén con ayuda de su varita y un tenedor

—¿Sr. Potter que es lo que intenta hacer?—

Harry se quedo quieto al ser descubierto. Después de explicarle la situación, con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza, la profesora lo ayudo, bajando los tirantes, girando el sostén y dejando los broches al frente para que él pudiera desabrocharlos solo, y Harry estaba pensando en como se desquitaría de Hermione cuando estuvo viéndolo sufrir, en lugar de haberle explicado ese sencillo paso

—No se preocupe Sr. Potter, dejaré algunos a su medida en el baúl y que se abrochan por el frente para que tenga menos problemas—

—Gracias profesora— dijo totalmente avergonzado, al tener que hablar de esas cosas frente a una maestra

La profesora revisó el trabajo, apareció una bandeja de comida y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo por un instante

—Es muy valiente lo que hace Sr. Potter seguramente sus padres estarían orgullosos, la Srita. Granger esta buscando un nombre adecuado para usted, descanse, que tendrá días con mucho trabajo por delante—

—Si profesora—

Al anochecer Harry sentía que por fin podría tomar un descanso, las palabras de McGonagal lo obligaron a quedarse con aquella forma, debía ser un buen miembro de la orden y haría el mejor trabajo que pudiera, se puso la pijama y se fue a la cama y...

Ahí descubrió que el sueño de los hombres era la pesadilla de las mujeres. Sus voluptuosos pechos resultaron ser una desventaja a la hora de dormir, se recostó sobre su costado derecho y sentía como si tuviera un balón abrazado contra el pecho, intentó del otro lado y paso lo mismo, se pasó boca abajo y resultó peor, porque le lastimaba. Después de un par de horas de vueltas, aparecer extra almohadas, termino durmiendo boca arriba. Sin embargo había una nueva convicción en su cabeza, nunca más pensaría que las chicas con pechos grandes tenían más suerte que las menos dotadas. Ser bella dolía.


	5. Convirtiendose en toda una señorita

Hola a todos, bueno no había continuado el fic por varios problemas familiares bastante fuertes, ahora puedo continuarlos, no sin antes dedicárselo a mi papá que se que donde quiera que este ahora, no le gustaría que los dejará a la mitad, ya que el fue el que me inspiro para escribir, creo que es herencia .

Gracias por sus reviews, es agradable saber que les gusta, en los próximos capítulos las situaciones a las que se enfrentara el joven mago serán mucho mas graciosas

Vampiresa: Bueno no es una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro, porque la chica que murió ahogada en la poza era pelirroja, (tomé esa parte de la idea original de Rumiko Takahashi), una idea de lo que digo es una imagen en donde está Ranma como hombre y como mujer.Gracias por leer.

Rai Hino. Jeje, bueno al principio nada más después se acostumbrara XDDD.

Belatrix delakour: Gracias por tu review espero que te guste el nombre que le puse jeje

Malu Snape Rickman: Gracias por el apoyo nena

Y mas gracias a: Luadica, Jean Kate, Turi, lizlovegood12, yukina jaganashi, espero que les siga gustando, ya que más adelante se volverá algo interactivo jeje, así que sigan por aquí para ver más sorpresas. Besos a todas.

CAPITULO IV

Convirtiéndose en toda una señorita.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó bastante adolorido y cansado, aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo y empezaba a encontrarle algunas ventajas. Era más ligero, lo que lo hacía ligeramente más rápido, además que sentía que sus manos eran más hábiles que antes.

Por un buen rato se paró frente al espejo, su cabellera parecía estar más larga que el día anterior; sus ojos eran inquietantemente seductores con ese azul profundo, como chico sabía que esos ojos podrían encantar a cualquier hombre. Era extraño verse en el espejo y no recibir la imagen que se espera, fue sacado de sus contemplaciones por una voz desde la puerta.

— Veo que ya empezaste a ser vanidosa como cualquier chica—

Hermione había estado en la puerta desde hacía un buen rato y lo observaba con atención

—Yo... no...— dijo el chico poniéndose rojo como un tomate

—Esta bien Harry, ocupémonos de lo nuestro—

Hermione sacó comida de una canasta, pollo, jugo de calabaza, pan y algunas otras cosas, a las que Harry se abalanzó y empezó a comer llenándose la boca con comida y casi atragantándose con ella

—¡HARRY!—

—woue—

—No puedes comer así, las chicas comen, no tragan, yo sabía que iba a necesitarlo— ella sacó algunas cosas de la mochila mientras decía eso

—Necesitar que?— dijo el chico después de pasar el bocado

Hermione le puso una coqueta pulsera de plata en la muñeca izquierda

—¿Qué es esto?— el chico veía interesado el nuevo objeto

—Eso te enseñará a comer decentemente, como una señorita debes comer despacio y con pequeños bocados, cada vez que te intentes atragantar la pulsera ta dará un pequeño recordatorio—

La chica volvió a empacar sus cosas

—¿Qué clase de recordatorio?—

—Ya lo veras, regresaré mas tarde, ahora tengo clases y ya voy retrasada—

La chica dejó sólo a Harry, quien de inmediato empezó a comer pero cuando se rellenó la boca de comida un dolor punzante le dio en el brazo izquierdo, al principio pensó en un simple espasmo, pero al intentar morder media pieza de pan lo volvió a sentir, pronto descubrió que no pasaba cuando daba pequeños bocados y masticaba despacio y con la boca cerrada. Después de un rato fastidiado por los "recordatorios" quiso quitársela pero no pudo, asi que después de un rato de intentar con su varita, y no obtuvo ningún resultado, se rindió. Pasó la mañana resignado haciendo sus deberes, y practicando algunas cosas que McGonagal le había asignado.

Ya entrada la tarde Hermione regresó.

—Harry yo...— la chica no terminó de decir la frase, se había llevado las manos a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde

—¿Qué?— contestó el muchacho, y de inmediato sintió el mismo dolor que con la comida

—¿Qué DEMONIOS?—

—Lo siento, se me olvidó—

—SE TE OLVIDO QUE?— dijo furico

Algo apenada con el chico Hermione explicó —Bueno hice la pulsera para que te diera una sensación desagradable cada vez que hicieras algo que una chica se supone no haría, pero lo que se me olvidó decirte es que también lo hice para que te acostumbraras a tu nuevo nombre, así que te hará sentir dolor cada vez que respondas al nombre de Harry o no hagas caso cuando te hablen por tu nuevo nombre—

—ESTAS LOCAS¿ME QUIERES MATAR O QUE?—

—Ni modo Harry, solo tenemos una semana para que te acostumbres y este programa de reforzamiento es el más rápido y efectivo—

—Esta bien, ya entendí— dijo el muchacho cansado, adolorido y fastidiado

Hermione sacó un pastelillo de chocolate y se lo ofreció, el chico lo tomó de inmediato y estuvo a punto de comérselo de un solo bocado, sin embargo al ultimo momento se detuvo y empezó a darle pequeñas mordiditas.

—Veo que funciona más rápido de lo que pensaba— dijo la chica sonriente

—Si claro, pero a costa de torturarme sin piedad; y a todo esto ¿como me llamaran?— su voz sonó algo amargada

—Bueno, primero pensé en Mildred— Hermione observaba al chico mientras decía estas palabras, quien de inmediato hizo una mueca al oír ese nombre, la chica continuo —Pero encontré el nombre perfecto, primero, porque es muy similar a tu nombre, lo que lo hará menos difícil de recordar, y segundo porque significa Héroe y creo que lo que vas a hacer es un acto de heroísmo—

Todo el dolor, frustración y angustia que había sentido hasta ese momento desapareció al oír esas palabras, y recordó la confianza que Dumbledore había puesto en el y el hecho de ser ahora un miembro de la orden, dio un largo suspiro y habló un poco más calmado

—¿y cual serÿ—

—Hailey, Hailey Black—

—¿Black, como mi padrino?—

—Si, Dumbledore piensa que es la mejor opción, debes infiltrarte entre los slytherin y los Black son sangre limpia y tienen una muy larga tradición de magos oscuros, encontramos una rama de la familia que hace algunas décadas emigró a América, tú o mejor dicho Hailey habrá regresado a Londres porque sus tutores piensan que Hogwarts es una mejor escuela—

Hermione sacó una gran cantidad de pergaminos y se los entregó a Harry

—Esa es todo lo que debes aprender sobre Hailey, de donde viene, con quien vivia, donde estudio, etc., recuerda que es importante que lo aprendas todo para evitar que te descubran—

—No te preocupes, ya lo se—

Pasaron la tarde repasando algunas dudas y afinando algunos detalles

Los siguientes días fueron dolorosos para Harry, literalmente, aprender a comer fue fácil en comparación a otras actitudes menos obvias, como sentarse con las piernas juntas, no eructar, reírse con discreción y un sin número de pequeños detalles que hacen a una chica verse como toda una señorita

Hermione se divirtió mucho viendo a su amigo poner todo su entusiasmo para lograr sus objetivos, lo que hacía que en el fondo, la chica lo respetara

Los días pasaron rápido y al final de la semana Dumbledore fue a ver el resultado para evaluar si el chico estaba listo o no

—Bien señorita Granger, la profesora McGonagal me dijo que utilizó métodos poco ortodoxos para lograr sus objetivos— dijo el director mientras esperaban en la planta baja

—Es que yo pense profesor...— dijo la chica bajando la vista

El anciano sonrió

—Si los resultados son como me los reportaron, habrá valido la pena—

Se oyeron unos pasos bajando la escalera, se giraron para ver a al persona que bajaba. El joven Gryffindor llevaba un vestido azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, su cabellera roja había crecido increíblemente rápido y lo llevaba en una coqueta trenza adornada con un listón que hacía juego con el vestido; bajaba lentamente, con cierta elegancia y delicadeza, se detuvo al llegar al final de la escalera, vio al director y de inmediato esbozo una tierna sonrisa

—Buenos días profesor, mi nombre es Hailey— dijo con una voz dulce y melodiosa, mientras el director sonreía satisfecho.


	6. LLegando a Hogwarts

Bueno aquí esta listo el siguiente capítulo, siento no haberlo subido antes, pero es que actualizo en cascada, y ahorita tengo tres fics diferentes jeje. Bueno ya saben Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling y las fuentes de Jusenkio a Rumiko Takahashi.

Agradezco a Malu Snape Rickman, Lizzlovegood12, kgs y morgana sus reviews, lo que si me gustaría saber es que piensan hasta ahora de la reacción de Malfoy y de Snape. Espero que disfruten este capitulo y gracias por leer mi fic

En este capitulo verán que me refiero a Hailey(Harry), para que empiecen a acostumbrarse, mas adelante me referire a Hailey como su forma femenina y a Harry como su forma masculina.

CAPITULO V

Llegando a Hogwarts

Dumbledore vio con satisfacción la nueva imagen de Harry

—Excelente trabajo señorita Granger, no esperaba menos de usted—

—Gracias profesor— dijo la chica orgullosa de su trabajo

La actitud de Hailey(Harry) cambió, dejó esa postura dulce y adquirió una mas desgarbada, algo más propio de él

—¿Por qué la felicitó si yo soy él que sufrió para lograrlo? —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor— digo LA que sufrió con todo esto, ve a lo que me refiero—

Dumbledore le dio una palmadita en la espalda

—Todo ha sido por tu bien, es mejor estas pequeñas incomodidades que sufrir a causa de las maldiciones imperdonables—

El chico dio un gran suspiro, sabía que no podía haber estado tan bien preparado para esto sin la ayuda de Hermione.

Pocos minutos después llegaron Lupin y McGonagal quienes también quedaron muy sorprendidos con el chico.

Durante un largo rato los tres adultos discutieron lejos de los chicos, quienes estaban ansiosos por saber que pasaba. Pasaron varios angustiantes minutos antes de que el director se acercara a los jóvenes y dijera

—Muy bien, hemos decidido que estas listo, mañana serás recibido en Hogwarts como un nuevo alumno, mejor dicho, alumna—

El muchacho estaba entre contento y asustado, era su primera misión ante la orden del fénix y no deseaba arruinarla

—Debes saber— continuó el director —que pasaras nuevamente por el sombrero seleccionador, y debes asegurarte de quedar en Slytherin—

—Pero profesor— dijo el chico, el director lo miró fijamente

—Sabes que el joven Malfoy nunca confiará en nadie que no sea de su casa, es la única manera de estar seguros que esto funcionará—

Lupin se acercó al chico y le dio una palmadita en el hombro —No te preocupes, siempre habrá alguien cerca por si necesitas ayuda—

—Señorita Granger, usted y el joven Weasley deben recordar que el joven Potter esta encubierto y no podrán hablar con él— la voz de la profesora McGonagal sonaba algo preocupada, como si no confiara del todo en el juicio de la muchacha

—No se preocupe profesora, tendremos cuidado, y me encargaré de cuidar muy de cerca de Ron para que no meta la pata—

—Bien, bien, todo está listo. Partirás esta noche, Remus te acompañará a Londres, deben verte tomando el expreso a Hogwarts, te presentaremos durante la cena. Si no estás seguro de hacer esto, ahora es el momento de decirlo—

Los ojos azules del director observaban al chico detrás de sus gafas de media luna, esperando ver algún tipo de duda o arrepentimiento, pero el chico estaba decidido, esta era la oportunidad de demostrar que ya no era un niño.

—Estoy segura, profesor— Harry se dio cuenta que las palabras habían salido de su boca sin problemas, por primera vez en los últimos días, estaba seguro que lograría cumplir con esta misión.

Harry/Hailey fue llevado a Londres por medio de un trasladador. Eligieron una casa abandonada para llegar. Una vez seguros de que nadie los había visto se dirigieron al caldero chorreante, donde alquilaron una habitación. Tom los guío hasta una de las habitaciones más cómodas

—Las pertenencias de la Srita. Black llegaron esta mañana. Todo esta listo para que alguien las lleve a la estación mañana temprano— dijo el hombre y se fue

Harry/Hailey entró a la Habitación y vio un baúl con as iniciales HB, y una jaula con una lechuza negra. Se acercó para ver mejor al animal. Lupin se acercó también

—Suponíamos que la extrañarías, hicimos algunos hechizos para darle esta nueva apariencia—

—¿Hedwig?— dijo el chico con cautela, la lechuza empezó a ulular, al parecer para ella el chico seguía siendo el mismo

Lupin se dirigió a la puerta —Descansa, mañana te acompañare al tren— abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo —Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti—

—Gracias por decirlo profesor—

El recorrido al día siguiente fue bastante tranquilo, cuando llegaron a la estación de King Cross, la plataforma 9 ¾ estaba casi vacía, había un par de magos más que parecían estar particularmente interesados en la chica. El tren salió a la hora marcada, llevaba sólo dos vagones por lo que el recorrido fue más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Al atardecer estaban llegando a Hogsmade, una carroza los esperaba. Estaba oscuro cuando llegaron al castillo, McGonagal los esperaba en la puerta

—Aquí acaba mi trabajo. Profesora—Lupin se despidió de la profesora y luego se dirigió a Hailey(Harry) —Srita. Black, suerte—

—Gracias— dijo el chico nervioso

Mc Gonagal lo llevó a adentro, él ya sabía el ritual, así que se quedó esperando pacientemente ante la puerta del gran comedor. De pronto la gran puerta se abrió y pudo oír y ver al director

—...a nueva alumna que espero sea bien recibida por todos ustedes, denle la bienvenida a la Srita Hailey Black—

Hailley(Harry) entró sintiendo decenas de miradas sobre él, aunque era diferente a otras veces, algunas eran de admiración, otras de envidia y algunas de deseo. Pudo ver claramente a Draco desde la mesa de Slytherin verlo completamente ensimismado, como si no pudiera creer lo que pasaba. Siguió caminando decidido, aunque estaba algo nervioso ante tanta atención, llegó hasta el final del comedor, donde McGonagal lo esperaba con el sombrero seleccionador; subió al banco y sintió como ponían el sombrero en su cabeza

—OH, otra vez tu, aun sigo pensando que estaría mejor en Slytherin— dijo el sombrero en la cabeza del muchacho

Harry suspiro y pensó —Esta bien, esta vez te haré caso—

—Bien, entonces que sea Slytherin— la última palabra fue oída por todos los presentes. La mesa de Slytherin hizo gran alboroto, especialmente los chicos; Malfoy hacia especialmente mucho escándalo, y no podía dejar de mirar a la nueva adquisición de la casa de Slytherin. Hailey(Harry) se dirigió a su nueva mesa, muchos chicos le hacían espacio para que se sentara, pero vio la oportunidad de librarse de ellos cuando Pantsy y Millicent le hicieron un espacio, quienes lo recibieron con cierta amabilidad, sin embargo pudo notar cierto tono de envidia y recelo por parte de las chicas, pero sentía que estaba más seguro que con todos esos chicos que tenían sus miraditas llenas de lujuria juvenil.

De repente la voz de Draco Malfoy se oyó a sus espaldas

—Bienvenida Hailey, supongo que tu anterior visita fue para conocer la escuela, espero que la presencia de la sangresucia de Granger no te haya molestado—

Hailey(Harry) estaba a punto de golpear a Malfoy pero se contuvo, recordó lo que le habían dicho y habló con el tono más arrogante que pudo

—Eso no fue molesto, aunque pensé que esta escuela tenía lo mejor de los magos— refiriéndose expresamente a Malfoy, pero los de Slytherin lo tomaron como si se refiriera a Hermione, lo que le dio varios puntos extra con sus nuevos compañeros, Malfoy estaba a punto de sentarse junto a ella, claro obligando a Millicent a quitarse, pero un estudiante de séptimo se acercó

—Largo de aquí Malfoy, es obvio que la molestas—

Fue en ese momento que Hailey(Harry) se dio cuenta lo tontos que pueden ser algunos chicos frente a las chicas, así que sólo se limitó a sonreírle a su salvador XDD.

El banquete sucedió sin más incidentes, varias horas después todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, fue entonces que el chico se dio cuenta que estaría en el dormitorio de las chicas, nadie sospecharía de él y vería que hacen las chicas a solas, su animo empezó a cambiar pensando en algunas travesuras que podría hacer, y los secretos que descubriría. En pocos minutos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin con sus decorados en verde y plata, seguía a Pantsy que había dicho que estaba muy cansada y quería acostarse de inmediato, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta que dirigía al dormitorio de las chicas cuando el director y el profesor Snape entraron

—Srita. Black— Dijo el director, Hailey(Harry) se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para reunirse con él

—Si profesor— contestó mientras veía a las chicas desaparecer por la puerta

—El profesor Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, ha sido solicitado por sus tutores para que se haga cargo de su custodia total mientras este en Hogwarts, y el profesor a accedido amablemente—

El chico sintió que el corazón se le paraba del susto, significaba que tendría a Snape siempre atento de lo que hacía, pensó que tener que soportar a Malfoy era suficiente castigo, no pudo articular palabra, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

El director le dio una palmadita a Severus en la espalda

—Bien Severus la dejó en tus manos—

Dumbledore salió con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Snape veía a su nueva alumna

—Sígame señorita Black— dijo el profesor de pociones en un tono bastante impersonal mientras se dirigía a la salida, Hailey(Harry) lo siguió en silencio, recorrieron algunos pasillos de las mazmorras hasta que llegaron al despacho de Snape, entraron y se dirigieron al final de la habitación donde había una puerta disimulada entre los retablos; al cruzar la puerta el chico pudo ver una estancia con una mesa, algunas sillas, la chimenea, unos estantes con libros, flanqueándola estaban dos puertas de madera, Snape se detuvo y señalo la puerta a la derecha de la chimenea

—Su habitación será aquella, si en algún momento necesita algo, mi habitación esta enfrente, ahora vaya a descasar, tiene mucho trabajo para mañana—

Hailey(Harry) vio la expresión de Snape y de inmediato supo que el no conocía su secreto, Dumbledore no le había contado nada, de otra manera ya lo hubiera tratado con la punta del pie

—Gracias Profesor— contesto amablemente

—Sus pertenencias han sido traídas aquí, y su lechuza ya esta en la lechucería, la veré por la mañana— y salió del lugar

El chico dudó por algunos momentos pero al final abrió la puerta y entró, estaba tan ensimismado en este súbito cambio que no se percató que el profesor lo observaba con interés, y es que en todos sus años en Hogwarts, tanto como estudiante como profesor, no recordaba haber conocido a una criatura tan hermosa como Hailey Black.


	7. Primer dia de clases

Hooola de nuevo, ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo, quiero agradecer sus reviews a Lady Kenobi, Lizlovegood12, malu snape rickman y a Mawi, Gracias, gracias, gracias, espero que se diviertan mucho con este nuevo capitulo.

Disclaimer: ya saben los personajes de Harry Potter son de JK Rowling y las fuentes de Jusenkio de Rumiko Takahashi

Besos a todos y que lo disfruten

CAPITULO VII

PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

Hailey se despertó temprano, tardó un rato en levantarse pues pensaba en lo terrible que serían las clases con Snape como tutor permanente; salía de su habitación cuando se encontró con el profesor de pociones en el pasillo

—Buenos días señorita Black—

—Buenos días profesor Snape—

—Sigame, la primera clase es en los calabozos—

La chica solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, siguió al profesor por los pasillos en silencio, la mazmorra en donde se impartía la clase de pociones estaba completamente vacía

—Sientese— dijo ásperamente Snape

Hailey obedeció, escogiendo un lugar de la primera fila, bajó la cabeza esperando el regaño

—Quiero que quede claro Señorita Black, acepte ser su tutor porque fue un favor muy especial que me ha solicitado el director, sin embargo como tal espero su mejor esfuerzo en sus estudios, y no aceptare menos que el máximo desempeño de su parte, ¿lo comprende?—

—Si profesor— dijo tímidamente, empezando a imaginar las torturas a las que sería expuesta por su ahora tutor, Snape se dirigió a su escritorio

—En caso de que tenga algún problema con sus clases solo debe pedirme ayuda, ahora vaya a desayunar, ¿Cree poder llegar al comedor por su cuenta?—

—Creo que si, gracias—

Hailey sintió alivio al salir de la mazmorra, primera vez que salía bien librado de un encuentro a solas con Snape, con mejor animo se dirigió al comedor, varios muchachos la vieron pero no la molestaron, sin embargó las miradas no dejaban de ser incomodas. Todos sabían para ese momento que estaba bajo la protección de Snape y seguramente esa era la razón por la cual mantenían su distancia, pero el profesor de pociones no era suficiente para amedrentar a Draco Malfoy, el muchacho hablo de manera arrogante como de costumbre

—Black, buenos días—

Hailey forzó una sonrisa para contestar

—Buenos días Malfoy—

—Te acompaño al comedor—

—No gracias, creo que ya casi llegó—

Malfoy se acercó

—Pero insisto—

Hailey no podía más que resignarse, dio un suspiro de tedio y se encaminó al comedor acompañada de Draco y seguidos de cerca por Crabe y Goyle, en la puerta se encontraron con Hermione y Ron, el pelirrojo intentó saludar amablemente a su compañero, pero Hermione le dio un codazo que lo dejó sin aire

—Que molestos son los sangre sucia y sus amigos— dijo Malfoy con desprecio

Hailey quería golpear al rubio pero se contuvo, y tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir para contestar

—Si tienes razón, ojalá pudieran hacer algo con ellos—

Malfoy se acercó a Hailey y le dijo al oído

—No te preocupes, prontos se tomaran medidas—

—¿Qué clase de medidas?— preguntó ansiosa, pensando que tal vez esto podría terminar más rápido de lo que esperaba

Estaban entrando al comedor en ese momento por lo que Malfoy miró a su alrededor

—Aquí hay mucha gente, te contaré después—

Haile se sintió frustrada, después de todo ya se había imaginado cenando en la mesa de Gryffindor con su apariencia normal. El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos, Malfoy se sentía importante al tener algo de atención de Hailey, quien hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para aguantar a un chico tan arrogante y que aparte no soportaba, pero la idea de conseguir información rápidamente era bastante motivadora, especialmente si la hacía volver a sus amigos, a su casa y lo más importante a su forma masculina

Más tarde todos entraron a la clase de pociones, Malfoy intentó sentarse junto a Hailey pero Pantsy le ganó el lugar. Por primera vez, Hailey supo lo que era pasar una clase sin presiones, y se dio cuenta que no era tan inútil en la materia como pensaba. Sin embargo, horas después se dio cuenta que sin la ayuda de Hermione tenía algunos problemas con transfiguración.

Al medio día, ya bastante cansada fue al comedor, no pudo mas que sentir nostalgia al ver la mesa de Gryffindor y su camaradería, sabía que nunca encontraría algo así en Slytherin, donde lo mas importante es el beneficio propio, y no hay existe realmente la lealtad.

LA segunda mitad del día no fue ni mejor, ni peor; después de cenar decidio evitar a Malfoy e irse a dormir, cuando llego a su habitación pudo darse cuenta que Snape no estaba cerca, todo se encontraba en silencio a su alrededor, decidió darse un baño antes de dormir, así que se metió a la regadera, abrió el agua caliente y empezó a bañarse. El cuarto de baño era bastante sencillo, y la cortina de baño era como un accesorio extra, pequeñas gotas de agua se empezaron a condensar conforme pasaban los minutos, llevaba algunos minutos bajo la regadera cuando oyó la voz de Snape desde afuera de la habitación

—Srita Black, Necesito hablar con usted—

Harry contestó automáticamente

—Enseguida vo...—

Muy tarde se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, al siguiente instante oyó la voz de Snape en un tono amenazante

—¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ, SALGA DE INMEDIATO—

Harry se puso nerviosos, si Snape lo encontraba ahí seguro lo mataría, sus manos no le respondían como debieran, intentó darle vuelta a la llave de agua caliente para cerrarla, pero tenía jabón en la manos y no podía darle vuelta, en la desesperación, termino abriéndola más, dejo escapar un leve grito, que exaspero más al profesor

—SALGA DE INMEDIATO—

Harry empezó a oír las palabras de un hechizo, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que entrará, con dificultad cerró la llave de agua caliente justo en el momento en que la puerta era derribada, el chorro de agua fría lo golpeo de repente y lo hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento, se agarró de la cortina airándola de su soporte, en ese momento entro Snape que se quedó helado con la imagen que se le presentó. Hailey estaba parada cerca del chorro de agua fría temblando, sosteniendo la cortina de baño contra su pecho, protegiendo su cuerpo de ser expuesto totalmente

—Señorita Black, yo oí...—

Snape no pudo evitar ver las pequeñas gotas de agua rodar por los hombros de la chica, era una imagen demasiado encantadora como para que algún hombre pudiera resistirla, pasaron algunos momentos antes de que el profesor reaccionara y se diera la vuelta

—Lo siento, oí la voz de un chico, no fue mi intención , discúlpeme—

—No se preocupe, pero como puede ver no hay chicos aqui— dijo Hailey desesperada porque el hombre se fuera

—Reciba mis disculpas nuevamente, por favor necesito hablar con usted, la espero en mi despacho en media hora—

El hombre salió a toda prisa, con su varita reparó la puerta que había tirado minutos antes, Hailey respiro aliviada, estuvo bastante cerca de ser descubierta, y en el primer día de clases, debía de ser mas cuidadosa

30 minutos más tarde Hailey entraba a la oficina de Snape

—Siento el incidente Srita Black— Snape se notaba visiblemente incomodo

—No se preocupe profesor, comprendo que fue un accidente—

Snape guardo silencio por un momento

—He querido hablar con usted porque me llegaron los reportes de su situación académica, en general su aprovechamiento es aceptable, sin embargo ha fallado en transfiguraciones, asi que antes de que vaya a descansar repasaremos sus lecciones, siendo su tutor es mi responsabilidad que su aprovechamiento sea optimo, espero que lo comprenda—

Hailey vio al profesor y bajó la cabeza resignada

—Si profesor—

El profesor le empezó ayudando con algunas notas y le entregó algunos libros, después de un rato dejó a la chica con sus deberes mientras el revisaba algunos trabajos. Era ya entrada la noche cuando Snape se percato que la chica dormía profundamente sobre uno de los libros, iba a despertarla pero, la expresión de tranquilidad que tenía era demasiado tierna para resistirse. Decidido se acercó a ella y con suavidad la tomó en brazos, notó inmediatamente que era muy ligera, no le costo mucho esfuerzo llevarla a la habitación, con cuidado la recostó en la cama, la arropó con una frazada, por un momento la vio dormir, pero de inmediato se sintió sumamente incomodo con la situación y salió de inmediato de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No deseaba encariñarse por ningún motivo con esa chica, el problema es que ¿acaso sería capaz de resistir no hacerlo?


	8. ¿Sueños o pesadillas?

Hola a todos / as, siento el retraso, pero se me ocurrió estudiar Japonés y he de decir que me esta costando un poco de más trabajo de lo que pensé, pero me estoy apurando y por eso estoy aquí ya con el siguiente capitulo, agradezco a todos sus reviews, prometo responderlos en el próximo capitulo, y es que no quiero que sigan esperando. Espero que les guste, todavía no he decidido del todo que fin habrá entre la relación Hailey/Snape, eso lo decidiré más adelante, por eso son muy importantes para mi los comentarios que dejan. Les agradezco que se tomen un tiempito para leer y espero que les guste este capitulo. Besos

CAPITULO VIII

Hailey despertó después de media noche, de inmediato se sentó en la cama y vio a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era haber estado estudiando bajo la supervisión de Snape, pero ahora estaba en su cama, no le tomó demasiado tiempo hacer una imagen mental de lo que había pasado; su cara empezó a tornarse roja de la pena, para después pasar a un verde aceitunado, mientras sentía varios espasmos en su diafragma, al imaginarse en los brazos del profesor de pociones.

Tardo bastante en dormirse después de eso, sin embargo, su cerebro no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, tuvo una de las peores pesadillas de su vida. Todo empezaba en clase de pociones, mientras recortaban algunas raíces para el ejercicio del día, se distrajo y se hacía una pequeña herida en el dedo, entonces Snape se acercaba y sin decirle nada la arrastraba fuera del salón y la acorralaba contra la pared, mientras le decía con voz profunda y excitante "No te preocupes, soy tu profesor y te cuidare", lentamente el profesor de pociones acercaba sus labios a los de la chica, más y más y más... Hailey despertó sobresaltada, sudaba y su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle, cuando por fin se tranquilizó pudo darse cuenta que ya era de mañana, así que se preparó para ir a clases.

Salió tan pronto pudo de su habitación esperando que Snape estuviera aun dormido, salió sigilosamente, estaba a la mitad del pasillo cuando le pareció oír un ruido, así que salió corriendo de ahí y no paró hasta llegar a la biblioteca, sabía que era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera alguien por ahí, pero claro, eso no era del todo correcto, parada a pocos metros estaba Hermione Granger observándola con interés.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al lugar favorito de Hermione, al final de la biblioteca una mesa de lectura que quedaba oculta de los ojos curiosos de los demás por varios libreros repletos de libros complicados y que la mayoría de los estudiantes evitaba a toda costa.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— preguntó la chica de pelo castaño

Hailey bajo la mirada

—Que no puedo venir a estudiar un rato antes del desayuno—

Hermione no pudo más que soltar una leve risa que de inmediato contuvo recordando el lugar donde estaban

—Harr... Hailey, oír eso de ti es como oír a Hagrid decir que los dragones son animales muy peligrosos y hay que evitarlos a toda costa, mejor dime que pasa—

Hailey bajo la vista evitando a toda costa mantener contacto visual con su amiga

—Es que... es tan vergonzoso... y tan...—

—Por favor, no puede ser tan malo—

La pelirroja aspiro profundamente y empezó a contar la traumática y penosa situación que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y la espeluznante pesadilla que tuvo a continuación, Hermione oía con atención no sin tener que aguantar en un par de ocasiones la risa, pues lo que parecía mortificante para su compañero, a ella le parecía simplemente gracioso. Durante un rato después de que terminara de contar lo sucedido, un silencio incomodo las rodeo.

—Creo que exageras— dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio al fin

—¡No exagero, es la cosa mas terrible que me haya pasado—

—Bueno que esperabas, que te dejara ahí y que se fuera a dormir tranquilamente—

—Pues... si, él no se caracteriza mucho por ser amable—

Hermione vio su reloj y empezó a recoger sus libros

—Eso no te lo voy a negar, pero siempre lo hemos conocido desde el punto de vista de los gryffindor y desde hace mucho tiempo sabíamos que trata bastante diferente a los de slytherin, no creo que sea algo extraño, en especial cuando eres su responsabilidad, así que es mejor que lo olvides—

—Pero...—

—Le das más importancia de la que tiene, a menos que...—

los ojos castaños de la chica se clavaron en los de Hailey intentando leer en ellos lo que tanto la angustiaba

—¿Qué estas pensando, Hermione?—

—Hailey, no estarás pensando que le gustas a Snape o si—

La ojiazul se quedó literalmente petrificada al oír eso, es cierto que le preocupaba la cercanía de Snape, pero su incomodidad provenía del hecho de que aún con la apariencia de una mujer, seguía siendo hombre, y el imaginar a Snape llevándolo en brazos era mas de lo que cualquier chico podría soportar.

—N...o...no— dijo al fin —Como puedes pensar algo tan espantoso, tan desagradable, nada más de imaginarlo me dan ganas de ...—

—Cálmate de una buena vez, en primer lugar eres una estudiante, no es ético que un maestro tenga ese tipo de sentimientos hacía una alumna, segundo, Dumbledore jamás lo permitiría y tercero, cuando todo esto termine Hailey no volverá a poner un pie en esta escuela y todo habrá acabado, así que olvídalo. Es mejor que nos vayamos es hora del desayuno y todos se empezarán a preguntar donde estamos—

La gryffindor no dijo nada más y salió de la biblioteca dejando aun aturdida a la chica de Slytherin, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ella también guiara sus pasos al comedor. Tardo varios minutos en llegar, las mesas ya estaban servidas y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban terminando su desayuno, caminó hacía la mesa de Slytherin evitando enfocar la mirada en la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de inmediato del comportamiento de la chica y con un animo bastante alegre le hizo una pregunta a Snape que se encontraba desayunando sin haberse percatado del extraño comportamiento de su alumna

—Dime Severus, cual es el desempeño de tu nueva alumna, ¿Ha tenido algún problema para adaptarse?—

Snape contestó

—En general su desempeño es bueno, tiene algunos problemas en transfiguración, pero con un poco mas de practica estoy seguro que superará ese contratiempo, se ve que tiene ánimos de estudiar, porque a pesar de que anoche estudió hasta caer rendida no lo ha tomado de pretexto y se a levantado muy temprano esta mañana—

Dumbledore comprendió lo que había sucedido y no pudo mas que sonreír ante la idea de lo que el chico estaba pasando.

—Procura no hacerla trabajar demasiado, no queremos que termine en la enfermería—

—No se preocupe, nunca dejaría que algo grave le pasara— Snape no pudo evitar enfocar a la chica al decir eso, aunque Hailey parecía tratar a toda costa ocultarse detrás de su plato de avena, y que no se atrevía ni si quiera a levantar la vista.

Después de ese comentario Snape siguió desayunando, parecía no haberle dado demasiada importancia a la conversación que acababa de tener con Dumbledore. Sin embargo, el director quedó algo intrigado por el sorpresivo comentario del profesor de pociones, pero prefirió esperar antes de hacer un juicio apresurado de lo que pasaba en la mente del jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

El resto del desayuno pasó sin problemas, para suerte de Hailey, Snape salió mucho antes que el resto de los profesores del gran comedor, así que pudo disfrutar por lo menos de algunos minutos de tranquilidad, sus compañeros de mesa no parecían haberse dado por enterados del extraño comportamiento de la chica, pero bueno, seamos honestos, son slytherin, y como tal, cada quien estaba en sus propios asuntos, a nadie le interesaba lo que pudiera estar molestando a la chica, mejor dicho, a casi nadie le interesaba.

Draco había estado observando a Hailey desde el momento que entró al comedor, y de inmediato se percato de que algo sucedía; durante todo el desayuno no dejó de mirarla, hasta que comprendió que lo que la estaba incomodando no era otro mas que Snape. Así, el joven Malfoy al igual que Hailey y Hermione, empezó a hacer sus propias conjeturas de la situación, su mente ayudada por la admiración que tenía por Snape, el hecho de ser un Slytherin y los celos, llegaron a la conclusión de que su querido jefe de casa, había puesto los ojos en la chica y, ya había empezado a tener algún tipo de acercamiento sentimental o físico que de alguna manera había incomodado a la chica; llegando a la conclusión de que Hailey jamás lo admitiría por temor a ser expulsada y que tarde o temprano caería ante la insistencia del profesor; lo cual, se prometió Malfoy, jamás dejaría que pasará, si el profesor jugaba sucio, él también podría hacerlo, se había prometido que Hailey Black sería para él, y pensaba hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para cumplir su capricho.

Hermione por su parte se había reunido con Ron y se dirigían a su primera clase, cuando no pudo más que acordarse de la platica matutina con su amigo y no pudo evitar reírse

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Ron mientras la veía curioso

—Es solo algo que hable con... tu ya sabes quien—

El pelirrojo puso cara de molestia

—Hablaste con él y no me avisas...—

—shhh, puedes ser mas discreto, es sólo que lo encontré muy de mañana—

Hermione le contó al oído rápidamente lo que pasaba y al final del relato había puesto la misma cara de asco que su amigo

—Que cosa mas espantosa—

—¿De verdad les da tanta repulsión?— dijo algo confusa

—Es algo desagradable para cualquier chico pensar que otro hombre te lleve a tu cama en esas circunstancias, pero además de eso que sea Snape que lo haga es algo simplemente repugnante—

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento y comprendió que le debía una disculpa a su amigo por menospreciar su incomodidad ante la situación que había vivido, pero era difícil comprenderlo del todo al verlo en un cuerpo tan frágil y femenino como el de Hailey, pero ahora viendo la reacción de Ron pudo comprenderlo mejor

—Creo que no fui justa con él— dijo la chica algo decaída

—Con que no vuelvas a decir que no tiene importancia será suficiente— dijo Ron como si el ofendido hubiera sido él.

Siguieron su camino por los pasillos, y antes de entrar a la clase de transfiguración pudieron ver a Snape caminar rumbo a las mazmorras, algo estaba cambiando en el profesor y no podía definir que. Hermione se detuvo por un momento, ¿qué pasaría si lo que Hailey sentía no era del todo repulsión, ¿Por qué se apenaba? ¿Acaso sería posible que...?

Hermione entró a clases, pero por primera vez no prestó atención a lo que hacía, y al igual que Draco, ambos pensaban la manera de evitarlo, la pregunta será, ¿lograran evitarlo? o ¿provocaran que pase?


	9. Planes y conspiraciones

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, he de decir que es muy calmadito porque es el preámbulo a lo que va a pasar en el siguiente, que les aseguro que se van a divertir mucho jeje. Quiero agradecer a Amy, Mandy, Shen tao, Ayda Merodeadora, Serenity princess y a Malu Snape Rickman por sus reviews, muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leer la historia . Bueno me han preguntado si es un D/H o S/H, pero me reservo por el momento contestar a esa pregunta por que la verdad ni yo se aun del todo como van a suceder las cosas. Y en cuanto a la preguntade Malu, jujujuju, bueno la verdad no es difícil de explicar, a pesar de que Harry este en el cuerpo de una chica, sigue siendo Harry y sigue pensando como un chico, es como vestir a una chica de hombre, no por eso le van a gustar las mujeres de un momento a otro, puede que con el tiempo se le peguen algunas conductas, pero eso dependerá de cuanto se tarde en sacarle la sopa a Draco jejeje. Mientras tanto disfruten este capitulo.

CAPITULO IX

Planes y conspiraciones

Hailey se sintió bastante tranquila el resto de las clases, Draco estaba tan furioso, que solo pensaba en cientos de maneras de torturar a Snape y se había olvidado totalmente de la clases, por lo que estaba sentado en su habitación con una libreta anotando todo lo que se le ocurría, lo cual no era mucho, solo había anotado después de dos horas de trabajo "Snape es un ...", cansado se dejó caer en la cama

—Si Snape fuera de una casa diferente sería más fácil pensar en como torturarlo— dijo para si mismo, cuando la voz del profesor de pociones lo hizo caer de la cama

—Sr. Malfoy me puede explicar porque tengo un informe de todos los profesores de que faltó a clases el día de hoy, especialmente cuando su desempeño deja mucho que desear?—

Snape se encontraba visiblemente molesto ante el comportamiento de Draco, quien se levanto del suelo con un salto, su cabeza daba vueltas intentando encontrar una buena excusa

—Ehh... yo...bueno...— se quedo en silencio un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea —Es que sabe profesor, mi padre quiere organizar una fiesta en durante las vacaciones, y me distraje al pensar en la lista de invitados, porque usted sabe que tienen que ser magos distinguidos como usted, que no debe tardar en recibir una invitación, y no queremos que ningún indigno o algún sangre sucia se cuele—

Draco esperaba que esa mentira fuera suficiente para que Snape lo dejara en paz, la mirada del profesor era inquisitiva, no había forma de adivinar que pensaba, después de algunos momentos el profesor se dio la vuelta

—Espero que no vuelva a suceder Draco, de otra manera estarás en detención por el resto del año—

y después de esto salió rápidamente, cuando Draco estuvo seguro que Severus se había ido, dio un salto a su mochila de la cual saco un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a toda prisa a escribir una carta, su mente había ideado el plan perfecto para conseguir lo que quería.

En otro lado del castillo, Hailey se encontraba tranquilamente descansando en un cuarto escondido, el mismo cuarto donde en su primer año en la escuela había encontrado el espejo que le había mostrado a su familia, sabía que nadie entraba ahí, asi que estaba segura. Entonces oyó una voz familiar

—Veo que encontraste un buen escondite—

Hailey se levantó de inmediato del cómodo diván que había aparecido para descansar, pudo ver al director a pocos metros de donde estaba, tal vez llevaba algún tiempo observándola porque estaba cómodamente sentado

—Por que no tomamos algo refrescante—

El anciano apareció una mesita entre ellos, en donde aparecieron unos vasos y una jarra de jugo de calabaza

—He de decir que he visto tus progresos y estoy muy satisfecho de tu desempeño, y muy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora—

La pelirroja se acercó y tomo un poco de jugo

—Pero no he podido averiguar nada de los planes de Voldemort— dijo mientras bajaba la vista algo avergonzada, la verdad es que a veces hacía lo posible por alejarse de Malfoy y eso significaba perder muchas oportunidades de descubrir algo

—Todo a su tiempo, una de las virtudes mas importantes es la paciencia, sólo mantén tu objetivo claro, en cualquier momento encontraras la oportunidad para cumplir con tu misión— el rostro del anciano se veía complacido de lo que sabía era un real esfuerzo para el muchacho —Por ahora, creo que es mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde a clase de pociones—

Hailey se puso automáticamente de colores, pasando por el rojo, y el verde, en especial cuando recordaba el asunto de estar en brazos de Snape imaginarse, sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de la mente y contestó con una gran sonrisa

—Pondré todo mi esfuerzo, no quiero decepcionarlo profesor—

La chica tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, vio una luz a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta que Dumbledore había aislado el lugar

—Harry, se que haces un esfuerzo muy grande por lograr esto, pero también se que es difícil para ti estar cerca de otro chico, eso podría ponerte en peligro, si te descubren tal vez no podríamos ayudarte a tiempo— el anciano metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una cadena de oro, de la cual colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de una serpiente —dentro hay varias píldoras hechas con una poción especial que te ayudarían en caso esos caso cuando sientes...— los ojos azules del director veían con insistencia al muchacho que por un momento no comprendía lo que le estaban diciendo, hasta que...(claro el chico a veces no es muy brillante)

—Es solo una precaución, sólo debes tomar una cuando creas que no podrás fingir apropiadamente, su efecto dura algunas horas, no puedo obligarte a seguir adelante y tampoco quiero que te arriesgues más de lo debido, podemos encontrar a alguien más para que descubra lo que Voldemort planea—

Harry/Hailey no dudo un momento tomó el collar de las manos del director y lo vio con mirada firme

—No profesor, ya he llegado hasta aquí, no me daré porvencid..a, tan fácilmente, lograre mi objetivo, ya lo verán—

El más joven miembro del la Orden se dio la media vuelta y salió de esa habitación con la intención de cumplir con su misión. Dumbledore lo veía complacido.

Hermione Granger caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo a las mazmorras cuando tropezó con Hailey, el libro que la gryffindor leía cayo al suelo, a la pelirroja le llamó la atención y quiso levantarlo, pero Hermione le dio un empujón y no le permitió ni siquiera tocarlo, Hailey no sabía que pasaba, solo vio a su amiga entrar a clase a toda prisa sin entender lo que había pasado.

minutos después Snape entró al salón

—todos vayan a la pagina 375 de su libro hoy vamos a seguir con nuestra practica de antídotos, preparen los ingredientes necesarios—

con discreción empezó a buscar a Hailey entre los alumnos, con mesura recorrió el salón con la mirada, para encontrar que la chica se había sentado hasta el final de la mazmorra y estaba virtualmente escondida detrás de sus libros y algunas otras cosas que había apilado estratégicamente frente a ella. Al profesor le hizo gracia, y siguió con su clase sin darle mayor importancia, Draco por su parte había mirado estos pequeños detalles y su mente seguía creando sus propias historias de lo que podía haber pasado entre profesor y pupila. Por su parte Hermione, ponía la mitad de su atención en la poción y la otra mitad en el libro que había llevado con ella.

Para la hora de la cena, Draco estaba de peor humor que antes, su antídoto le había explotado en la cara por agregarle polvo de araña brasileña, en lugar de patas de araña europea, provocándole una muy graciosa manchapúrpura con forma de araña en la mitad de su cara. Por su parte, Hermione había mezclado sus ingredientes con dirección contraría, lo que le impidió terminar a tiempo, dejandole una sensación de frustración y fracaso; Hailey intentaba seguir ocultándose todo lo que podía de la vista de Snape, que al parecer, de vez en cuando la buscaba para asegurarse que había llegado a cenar.

Al final de la cena, dos lechuzas entraron al salón, una se dirigió a Snape y la otra a Hailey dejando una cartas frente a cada uno de ellos. Snape leyó con avidez, luego paso la carta al director con el cual intercambió algunas palabras, para después marcharse de la mesa de maestros.

Hailey abrió su carta con cierto recelo, el sello era de los Malfoy, el pergamino en su interior venía membreteada con su emblema, la carta no era otra cosa que una invitación a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en la mansión de los Malfoy y para asistir a un baile de gala en celebración del aniversario de la fundación de la familia. Hailey de inmediato buscó la mirada del director, que le devolvió una sonrisa al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, Hailey comprendió que esta era la oportunidad que esperaba.

Situaciones diferentes, pensamientos diferentes, cada quien con su propios planes, todos imaginando cosas, todos creyendo en sus propias conclusiones. Que mejor receta para el desastre¿no lo creen?.


	10. Conspiraciones y Pociones parte I

Bueno después de hacerlos esperar un poco aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer a Bisojo Hentai, serenity princess, Cam Lupin, por leer mi fic, y a todos los que lo leen y que no dejan reviews también, muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que lo estén disfrutando mucho.

Diclaimer: Ya saben todos los personajes de HP son de JK Rowling y las fuentes de Jusenkyo de Rumiko Takahashi

CAPITULO X

Conspiraciones y Pociones

(parte I)

Hailey caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a su habitación, en la mano llevaba la invitación de los Malfoy, por momentos observaba el pergamino con la marca de la serpiente y entonces dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro ; por un lado sabía que era su gran oportunidad de terminar de una vez por todas con la misión que lo tenía atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica y así poder regresar a su vida normal; por otro lado, pensar que tendría a los Malfoy cerca durante varios días le hacía sentir escalofríos.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina se puso blanca como la nieve, justo frente a ella se encontraba Snape, estaba tan preocupada por la invitación que se había olvidado completamente de evitar al profesor de pociones.

—Srita. Black, precisamente estaba buscándola, necesito hablar con usted—

El profesor se dio la vuelta, su capa hizo un ligero siseo mientras caminaba seguido de la muchacha de cabello de color de fuego, pocos minutos después entró en su oficina y se sentó tras su escritorio, Hailey se sentó frente a él.

—Supongo que recibiste la invitación de los Malfoy?—

—Si profesor— contestó mientras su vista estaba clavada sobre el piso

—Bien. Como su tutor necesito saber que decisión a tomado al respecto?—

Intentando poner toda su atención en una pequeña araña que pasaba bajo el escritorio contestó —He decidido aceptar la invitación—

Hailey podía sentir claramente la mirada penetrante de Snape sobre ella, pedía que la pequeña araña le subiera por el pantalón y lo picara con la esperanza que se olvidara de ella por un momento, pero para su mala suerte la arañita siguió su camino hacía un rincón.

—¿Es su decisión final?— dijo el profesor, su voz sonaba algo molesta

—Si— dijo Hailey deseando desesperadamente que alguien entrara y distrajera esa mirada que sentía que la estaba fulminando

—Es todo puede retirarse—

Tan pronto oyó esto, la chica salió como estampida de la oficina del profesor sin siquiera voltear atrás, el profesor sólo la vio salir, no podía evitar que la chica lo hiciera sentir curiosidad en su comportamiento, más de lo que el mismo profesor pudiera admitir.

Hailey no se detuvo hasta llegara su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de si y se tiro en la cama, estaba a salvo por fin. Cuando recupero el aliento levantó su mano derecha para ver el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba y pensó que estas serían las peores vacaciones que jamás hubiera tenido en su vida.

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban, lo que hacía que la chica se pusiera más y más nerviosa, además que el evitar a Malfoy y a Snape se había convertido casi en un deporte, despertar temprano, salir antes de que el profesor la viera, evitar seguir las mismas rutas porque Malfoy hacía hasta lo imposible para encontrarla "casualmente", se escondía por aquí, se ocultaba por allá, era la última en entrar a clase de pociones y la primera en salir, sin embargo, todo ese esfuerzo era contraproducente, en lugar de desanimar a Malfoy lo estimulaba más, y a Snape lo intrigaba cada vez más la actitud de la muchacha.

Un par de días antes de las vacaciones los nervios de la muchacha estaban llegando al límite cuando se encontró con la profesora McGonagal

—Srita. Black, el director quiere verla en su oficina—

La chica la siguió en silencio, al entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore, el director la esperaba frente al escritorio, la profesora hizo entrar a la chica y después cerró la puerta dejándola a solas con el anciano mago

—Siéntate Hailey—

la chica obedeció

—He visto que has estado muy nerviosa estos días—

Hailey bajo la vista

—Lo siento profesor, es sólo que...—

—No te disculpes, comprendo que lo estés, tomando en cuenta lo que estas por enfrentar, necesitas tomar un descanso, tal vez visitar Hogsmade con tus amigos—

los ojos azules de la chica se iluminaron

—¿De verdad?—

—Remus estará mañana en la puerta de Honeyducks en punto de las 11 de la mañana, y Harry Potter vendrá a visitar a sus amigos, tu por tu parte estarás en detención todo el día con la profesora McGonagal entendido—

La chica entendió perfectamente el plan y sonrió ampliamente

—Muchas gracias profesor—

se levantó y estaba a punto de salir de la oficina cuando se detuvo

—Eh... profesor—

—si Hailey?—

—¿Por qué motivo me van a castigar?—

el director sonrió —por golpear a Ron Weasley con tu libro de pociones con el pretexto de que te estaba viendo en clase de transfiguración—

—ah... gracias— dijo y se marcho

A la mañana siguiente estaba más que lista y contenta, salió de su habitación con una gran sonrisa y ni siquiera le importó que Snape la viera, en el camino a clase se encontró con Malfoy a quien saludo sonrientemente, dejando al muchacho rubio totalmente desconcertado. Entró a clase de transfiguración y se aseguro de tomar el mejor lugar desde donde pudiera tener a Ron en la mira, sacó su libro de pociones y lo ocultó bajó sus apuntes. Pasó el tiempo lentamente, miró su reloj y pudo ver que eran 10:30, era ahora o nunca, justo cuando vio que McGonagal miraba lanzó un hechizo contra su libro que salió disparado justo directamente a la cabeza de Ron, que lo esperaba y se agacho a tiempo, sin embargo no se agacho lo suficiente y el libro le dio en la coronilla

—Srita. Black, porque ha hecho eso—

Hailey había pensado muy bien que decir para justificar un castigo de todo el día incomunicada

—Porque odio que ese amigo de sangre sucia me mire, además ese libro no me interesa, no quiero estudiar pociones nunca mas— dijo con el mejor tono arrogante que pudo encontrar

—¡ Srita. Black, que deplorable comportamiento es ese, 15 puntos menos a Slytherin y se quedará en detención todo el día, vaya a mi oficina y espéreme ahí¡—

la chica salió del salón con la mejor postura de arrogancia que pudo copíar de Malfoy, se dirigio a la oficina de la profesora y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía corrio hacia la estatua de la bruja jorobada, abrió el pasadizo y entro por el. En su interior encontró un recipiente con agua caliente, su capa de invisibilidad y ropa de hombre. Se quitó sus ropas para evitar mojarlas, se vació el agua caliente sobre la cabeza, se vistió con rapidez y recorrió el pasaje secreto. En poco tiempo llegó a su destino, se puso la capa invisible y salió de la trampilla del piso, había estado ahí antes, asi que no le fue difícil salir del sotano y llegar hasta la calle, en especial ese día que no había mucha gente en el establecimiento. Busco a Lupin por todos lados entonces pudo verlo acercarse por un pequeño callejón cercano, se apresuró a ir con él y le toco el hombro para informarle que ya había llegado. El licantropo miró hacia todos lados, por la actitud era seguro que otros miembros de la orden estaban cerca para ayudarlos, después de unos momentos dijo en voz baja

—Puedes salir, rápido—

El chico se quito la capa y la guardo dentro de su túnica

—Es un placer verte Lupin— dijo el muchacho contento de oir su voz de nuevo después de tanto tiempo

—Lo mismo digo Harry, vamos, tus amigos llegaran pronto, esperémoslos en las tres escobas—

Harry disfruto el tiempo con Lupin, sin embargo estaba desesperado por ver a sus amigos, algunas horas mas tarde, Ron y Hermione entraron como torbellino, la chica de pelo castaño se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó

—Harry te he extrañado mucho—

Ron se acercó también y aunque quería darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo era algo difícil con Hermione pegada a él. Después de un rato de emoción se sentaron con el y tomaron cerveza de mantequilla mientras Lupin hablaba con Madame Rosmerta

—Realmente los extrañaba chicos— dijo el ojiverde

—Yo te extrañaba hermano— dijo Ron, aun se veía adolorido por el golpe

—Dumbledore nos dijo que no estarás en la madriguera, pensé que pasarías la navidad ahí o tal vez en la escuela— Hermione lo veía preocupada

—No, el director ha decidido que estaré mas seguro en "otro lugar"— Harry vio insistentemente a los ojos a la chica —por cierto, oi en algun lado que Malfoy hará una gran fiesta y que invitó a personas importantes, y que tal vez amigos de Draco se queden en la mansión durante las vacaciones—

la chica de ojos castaños se quedo estupefacta —pero tu... auch— Ron acababa de darle un pisotón

—Yo seguramente estaré aburriéndome en algún lugar— Harry la vio inquisitivamente obligándola a callar, pero ella tenía una pregunta más

—Snape ira a la fiesta?—

La cara de Harry se puso pálida, no había pensado en eso, pero Hermione lo interpreto erróneamente, pensando que era resultado de otra cosa

—No lo se, supongo que recibió invitación, es el maestro favorito de Draco—Harry esperaba que Snape no fuera, aun le daba algo de nauseas pensar en el profesor cargándolo a su cama—pero olvidémonos de eso, cuéntenme que planean hacer en navidad— dijo para cambiar de tema

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron divirtiéndose y riendo, disfrutando de su amistad nuevamente. Sin embargo Hermione planeaba algo, no dejaría que su amigo fuera seducido por un hombre, en especial por Snape, así que había estado haciendo una poción especial para que "Hailey" se alejara de cualquier hombre que intentara acercársele, había estado planeando como dársela a su amigo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. La última ronda de cerveza de mantequilla estaba lista en la barra, madame Rosmerta estaba algo apurada y Hermione aprovecho, se acercó, sacó un frasquito, lo vació en una de las botellas, agregó un último ingrediente, para retardar el efecto de la poción durante un par de días y a partir de ahí su efecto iría aumentando progresivamente. El plan perfecto si no hubiera otros con sus propios planes. Harry tomó la cerveza sin sospechar nada y Hermione no podía quitar esa expresión de triunfo en su cara.

Se despidieron efusivamente, Harry debía regresar a su puesto antes de que alguien sospechara, así que se despidió de sus amigos y regresó al castillo. Volvió a hacer el cambio, salió de su escondite, supuso que debía esconderse así que no se quitó la capa, se dirigió con rapidez a la oficina de McGonagal, al dar la vuelta para llegar vio un problema. Snape estaba discutiendo con McGonagal

—Exijo que me dejes verla Minerva, la has tenido en detención todo el día—

—Pues creo que la falta que cometió es lo bastante grave como para ameritar este castigo, no puedes abogar por ella Severus—

Hailey pudo ver que la profesora había dejado la puerta entreabierta, sólo el suficiente espacio para que la chica pudiera entrar, con toda su habilidad camino de puntillas se escurrió detrás de la profesora que pudo sentir cuando entró

—Lo siento Severus, pero debe cumplir con su castigo—

—Ya es tarde y necesita descansar, soy su tutor y es mi responsabilidad—

Severus casi empuja a McGonagal cuando irrumpió en la oficina, el profesor de pociones encontró su objetivo sentada frente al escritorio de la profesora con una pluma y escribiendo sobre un pedazo de pergamino, la chica parecía cansada, somnolienta y sus mejillas estaban rojas como si tuviera fiebre

—Srita. Black, creo que es hora que regrese a sus habitaciones—

la chica miró a la profesora, quien asintió con la cabeza

—Sin embargo Severus creo que has sobrepasado los límites— dijo con seriedad la bruja

—Querida Minerva, creo que la que sobre paso los límites fue usted— el profesor de pociones salió de la oficina siguiendo a la chica. Pocos minutos después la adelanto y la detuvo

—¿Se siente bien Srita Black?—

—si profesor, estoy bien— dijo la chica que empezaba a sentir sueño

Snape se negaba a sentir ternura por la joven pero con la apariencia que tenía en ese momento, el mismo diablo la hubiera sentido

—Es mejor que descanse, vamos—

Siguieron su camino en silencio, Snape la dejó en la puerta de su habitación, la vio desaparecer mientras la puerta se cerraba. No quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba que ella se quedara en la Mansión de los Malfoy. El debía asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo en todo momento.


	11. Conspiraciones y pociones Parte II

Hola a todos he regresado jeje, sorry por la tardanza pero tuve algo de trabajo pendiente, bueno espero que disfruten de este capitulo. Quiero agradecer sus reviews a Bishoujo Hentai, Mawi, Ann Mangus, Carolina T y Samantha, Gracias por el tiempo que se tomaron en escribirlos . Y a todos los que leen muchas gracias.

Bueno ya saben el rollo Disclaimer: Propiedades: Harry Potter-JK Rowling, Fuentes de Jusenkyo-Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO XI

Conspiraciones y pociones

(parte II)

Después de acompañar a Hailey a su habitación, y de asegurarse que tuviera algo que cenar, regresó a su despacho. En su mente sólo había un propósito, proteger a su estudiante de los Malfoy, en especial después de la platica que había tenido algunos días antes con el jefe de la familia Malfoy

Un par de días atrás

Lucius entró a la oficina de Snape con una sonrisa en los labios

—Mi querido Severus—

—Lucius, que placer verte—

el rubio se sentó frente al escritorio de Snape y acomodo su túnica mientras la empuñadora de su bastón brillaba contra la tenue luz del lugar

—Supongo que has recibido ya la invitación para asistir al aniversario de la fundación de la familia Malfoy—

Lucius se notaba mucho más arrogante que de costumbre, Snape contestó con algo de indiferencia

—Si, hace un par de días, hace mucho que no se ve una fiesta así en el mundo mágico—

—Lo se, lo se, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan—

Snape lo vio desconfiado

—¿En que sentido?— preguntó intrigado

—Pienso anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo Draco durante la celebración—

por un momento el profesor de pociones se quedó en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oir

—Una noticia inesperada— dijo Snape tranquilamente —y quien es la afortunada jovencita—

—Creo que tu la conoces mejor que nadie, y por eso he venido para pedir tu ayuda—

—yo que tengo que ver en todo esto—

—Mucho mi querido amigo, la chica en cuestión es tu protegida— un brillo maligno se dejó ver en los ojos de Malfoy, mientras Snape intentaba comprender las palabras del mortifago, por más que intentaba encontrar una relación entre Hailey y Draco, no parecía posible que estuvieran tan involucrados sentimentalmente

—Y que tipo de ayuda quieres de mi—dijo intentando permanecer tranquilo

—Bueno, he de admitir que mi hijo es un completo inútil, y a pesar de que la chica en cuestión le interesa, no ha sido muy inteligente para ganar su corazón, no podemos esperar más, este es el momento adecuado para anunciar un compromiso, a lo grande, además, ella es de una de las mejores familias y es muy rica, como podríamos dejar pasar una oportunidad así, por eso vengo a pedirte un favor, trata de hablar con ella, y tal vez puedas usar tus talentos para persuadirla—

la mirada ambiciosa de Malfoy se clavo en Snape, esperando una respuesta

—Puedo intentarlo, pero es muy poco tiempo, aún una poción adecuada tardaría varios días—

—lo se— dijo en cierto modo decepcionado —Draco hará un ultimo intento durante la fiesta, y si ella no accede, bueno hay otras formas, y sabiendo que la familia de ella, proviene de tan buena posición como nosotros, jamás permitirían que un heredero suyo naciera fuera del matrimonio—

Snape se levanto tan súbitamente que tiró la silla donde estaba sentado

—Esta diciendo que piensan...—

—Tal vez no tengamos de toda su cooperación, pero con algunas cosas creo que podremos persuadirla un poco, al final tendrá que resignarse—

—Todo por el poder—

—No es por eso que hacemos todo— el rubio se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta —Espero que puedas tener una pequeña platica con ella y le digas lo maravilloso que es mi hijo—

—Hare lo que pueda— mintió Snape, hablando casi entre dientes

Con toda esa conversación en mente entro en su oficina y se puso a trabajar, después de todo ella era su responsabilidad y si algo sucedía Dumbledore le pediría cuentas a él, además no es forma de tratar a alguien de su propia casa, y aunque de cualquier forma no era un mal plan, no permitiría que los Malfoy se salieran con la suya.

Mientras trabajaba con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus manos, de vez en cuando se detenía a pensar lo que los Malfoy podían hacer, tal vez ponerle una poción para dormir en la bebida y la pobre chica estaría a merced de Draco; o tal vez le harían un hechizo paralizante y entonces ..., tenía que pensar en todas las posibilidades, todo lo que se les pudiera ocurrir hacer mientras la chica estuviera en casa de los Malfoy. Después de varias horas terminó su trabajo, con aire triunfante levantó el frasco que contenía una sustancia espesa color azul metálico.

Regresó a su habitación con su pequeña carga, por largo rato lo estuvo viendo a su habitación, pensando como lograr que Hailey la tomara. Después de una larga deliberación tuvo la idea perfecta.

Al otro día en la mañana Hailey despertó contenta en su habitación, la experiencia del día anterior le había dado un nuevo animo para seguir con su misión, inconscientemente sonreía para si misma recordando a sus amigos y todo lo que había disfrutado.

Se baño con rapidez, no olvidando su remojón con agua fría, se vistió con toda prisa y salió de su habitación, a pesar de todo su animo, tenía unas marcadas ojeras como resultado de su aventura, pero estaba tan contenta que no le dio importancia, al igual que se olvido completamente de Snape, hasta que se topo con él en el pasillo.

—No se ve muy bien Srita. Black—

Hailey dio un paso hacía atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir, así que se resigno

—Eh...estoy bien,... no dormí muy bien—

—Acompáñeme a mi despacho—

—Pero...—

—Sígame—

Hailey sintió de inmediato el tonó amenazante de su profesor y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Entraron en la oficina

—Siéntese—

Hailey obedeció empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa, el profesor la veía de manera muy extraña, empezó a inquietarse pensando que tal vez le iba a decir algo de la otra noche, se empezó a poner cada vez mas nerviosa, cuando Snape le ofrecio un recipiente

—Tómalo—

Hailey se quedo quieta del miedo, vio el liquido en aquel recipiente y empezó a divagar, tal vez quería envenenarla o algo peor, recordando lo sucedido la otra noche y lo que le dijo Hermione, tal vez quería abrazarla de nuevo, se puso verde nuevamente de pensar en eso

—¿Qué sucede, te has puesto pálida de momento—

Snape se acercó. Hailey instintivamente se hizo para atrás hasta topar con el respaldo de la silla

—No...nada...yo—

El profesor acercó la mano, Hailey no tenía a donde huir así que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero sólo lo toco en la frente

—Tienes un poco de fiebre, es mejor que tomes eso—

Hailey sintió la mano del profesor tomar la suya y depositar el recipiente en ella, abrió los ojos para ver los ojos amenazadores de Snape, sin embargo un brillo de ansia se veía en ellos, ella sintió su boca seca del susto

—¿quee...e..es?—

—Es una poción revitalizante la necesitas—

la chica veía desconfiada el contenido, con mano temblorosa la acercó a su boca pero se detuvo, no quería tomarla

—Tómala de una vez o te la daré yo mismo—

Hailey se asusto más al pensar en esa situación, de inmediato tomo el contenido y estiro la mano para regresar el recipiente, aprovechando esta acción para hacer retroceder al profesor que pareció muy complacido al verla hacer esto

—Puedes irte—

La chica literalmente salió corriendo del despacho, sentía que tenía que poner tierra de por medio y entre más pronto mejor, no se detuvo hasta que llego al comedor, se acercó a la mesa de los Gryffindor y le quito de la mano un vaso lleno de Jugo de calabaza que tenía Ron en la mano

—Oye que te...— reclamo el pelirrojo, pero al ver a la chica tomar todo el contenido de un solo trago se quedo estático, él vaso fue lanzado con desprecio hacía el chico que lo atrapó en el aire, pudo encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules y supo inmediatamente que había tenido una experiencia desagradable, le tomo unos minutos reaccionar, hasta que se dio cuenta que Seamus, Dean y Neville lo veían con insistencia

—Eh... que molesta es verdad—

los tres chicos contestaron al unísono

—Si, claro— el tono de sarcasmo era evidente mientras veían al muchacho atragantarse con el desayuno.

Mientras tanto Draco había visto la escena y estaba como agua para chocolate, como se atrevía el Weasley a siquiera mirar a SU Hailey, pero pronto el pondría en práctica su plan y nada lo detendría.

Snape llegó al comedor minutos después, un aire de triunfo se dibujaba en su rostro, sabiendo sus capacidades sabía que su poción cumpliría con su propósito sin problemas, no podría estar más tranquilo sabiendo que Hailey estaría a salvo de los Malfoy.

Marcador

Pociones 2, Hailey 0.

Y el juego a penas comienza. XDDDDDD


	12. Conspiraciones y pociones parte III

Hola a todos he vuelto, perdón por la tardanza, pero han de saber que estuve acomodando algunas cosas que espero que les gusten jejeje, les aseguro que con los próximos capítulos se divertirán muchísimo. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, muchas gracias, me inspiran cada día para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a Quenya-Marauders, Clawy (Ya verás que lo que le tengo preparando al niño lo traumara un poco XDDDDDDD), Ann Magus, Rachel, Lizlovegood (gracias por leer amiga, el marcador es porque el primer punto lo anotó Hermione con su poción anti Snape, y el segundo lo anotó Snape jejeje), SamanTha, Shen-Tao, Bishoujo-hentai, alexia (No desesperes Voldy tiene su entrada triunfal próximamente XDDDD), SakuraPinkPrincess(lo admito a veces se me derrapa la ortógrafía pero prometo poner más cuidado y gracias ). Bueno los dejó con el siguiente capítulo, bueno ya saben lo del Disclaimer y todo eso así que no los hago esperar más. Disfrútenlo .

CAPITULO XII

Conspiraciones y pociones (parte III)

Hailey estaba sintiéndose algo extraña, después de todo lo que le había estado pasando estos últimos días pensó que era cuestión de estrés, y más sabiendo que en pocas horas estaría camino a la mansión de los Malfoy, con toda la calma del mundo estaba guardando sus cosas en su baúl, unos golpecitos en la puerta la distrajeron de su trabajo.

—Srita. Black. ¿Puedo pasar?—

A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, recordaba muy bien él último incidente con el profesor de pociones, pero si se ponía difícil sabía que podría irle peor

—pase profesor— dijo resignada

El profesor de pociones entró con la acostumbrada expresión de autosuficiencia, la chica bajó la vista entre apenada y nerviosa, cada vez estaba más a la defensiva pensando cosas, especialmente después de la platica con Hermione

—Quiero hablar con usted acerca de su próxima visita a la casa de los Malfoy… espero que su comportamiento este a la altura de su posición—

la chica levantó la vista de golpe

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere profesor—

los negros ojos de Snape se clavaron de inmediato en los azules de la pelirroja

—Se que ha estado muy cerca del Sr. Malfoy últimamente, y espero que ahora que pasará bastante tiempo a solas con él su comportamiento sea decoroso y propio de una chica de su nivel social—

Por un momento Hailey no entendió lo que el profesor quiso decir, de repente frunció el ceño y sintió que el color le subía al rostro

—Esta insinuando que yo puedo tener algún tipo de … con Draco— la chica cambió de un rojo pena, a un verde nauseas, para terminar en un rojo furia, y sin pensarlo empezó a gritar indignada

—¿CÒMO SE ATREVE A PENSAR ESO, CON QUIEN CREE QUE ESTA HABLANDO, COMO PUEDE SIQUIERA IMAGINAR ALGO TAN ABOMINABLE, YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO TAN…TAN…ASQUE…—

La chica se detuvo de golpe, acababa de gritarle al profesor, de inmediato bajo la vista de nuevo y empezó a sudar pensando que sería castigada después de esta falta, cerró los ojos esperando que Snape descargará su furia

—Discúlpeme Srita. Black por haber pensado algo así, pero debe comprender que es algo común entre adolescentes, debí suponer que usted no es de ese tipo de chicas, nuevamente discúlpeme, con su permiso—

El profesor salió de ahí con mucha prisa, mientras la chica no podía comprender del todo lo que había pasado, por primera vez le había ganado una pelea a Severus Snape.

Una vez que estuvo listo todo y después del banquete de despedida, la chica se aseguro de evitar a toda costa la compañía de Malfoy en los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación de Hogsmade, observó en cual de ellos se habían subido Hermione y Ron, con cuidado se deslizó en su interior cerrando la puerta con seguro evitando que nadie más pudiera entrar

—Hail…— quiso decir la castaña pero la pelirroja le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, esperaron por algunos momentos hasta que el carruaje empezó a moverse y entonces suspiro aliviada

—¿Qué sucede Hailey?—

—Sucede que tengo que pasar las vacaciones en casa de Malfoy y quiero evitar verlo lo más posible ahora, porque después no podré—

—Debe ser espantoso amigo— dijo Ron sabiendo lo que tendría que pasar

El viaje hasta la estación la tranquilizó, departir con sus amigos era el mejor calmante que podía obtener, se aseguraron de ser los últimos en bajar para no llamar demasiado la atención

—Cuídate mucho Hailey, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en recurrir a Dumbledore, no intentes hacerte el héroe—

—Prometo tener cuidado— la pelirroja abrazó a su amiga asegurándose de que nadie las viera

—Eres de lo mejor, yo no hubiera podido aguantar tanto en esas condiciones, eres fuerte, creo que no tendría mejor amigo que tu—

—Gracias, Ron— Hailey sin querer abrazó a su amigo que de alguna manera se sonrojo. Hailey se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para entrar al tren y reunirse con el resto de las chicas de Slytherin, Ron y Hermione buscaron otra entrada al tren e hicieron los mismo. No se percataron que el último minuto habían sido observados por Draco Malfoy que estaba rojo de ira, si antes sospechaba que Ron Weasley estaba tras su chica, ahora estaba seguro de que algo había hecho para acercarse a Hailey y no lo permitiría.

El tren empezó su camino a Londres, mientras los alumnos disfrutaban en los vagones con sus compañeros, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamos y Neaville se encontraban todos juntos comiendo golosinas cuando Malfoy entró flanqueado por sus gorilas Crabe y Goyle

—Weasley, vengo a darte una advertencia, espero que te alejes de Hailey, ella no es de tu clase, así que más te vale que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima te juro que te arrepentirás—

El rubio no dijo nada más, y salió tan intempestivamente como había entrado, todos se habían quedado estupefactos, hasta que Dean reaccionó

—Ron no puedo creerlo acaso estuviste cerca de Hailey de nuevo—

—Wow, quien fuera tu— dijo Seamos con cara de admiración

Ron comprendió unos minutos después lo que sus amigos decían y de inmediato se pudo nervioso tratando de explicar la verdad

—No es lo que piensan, ella es…— Hermione le envió una mirada asesina, dándole a entender que no metiera la pata —…es…no es lo que imaginan y punto—

sin embargo los chicos Gryffindor no dejaron de molestar al chico durante el resto del camino.

Por su parte, Malfoy había estado viendo a Hailey desde fuera del compartimiento que había elegido con otras chicas, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir a aquella chica y más con la esperanza de ganarle a Weasley. Se dirigió a otro camarote donde estaban algunos chicos de Slytherin de séptimo año, uno de ellos se acercó al rubio

—Tienes el dinero?—

—Si, ¿Me garantizas que funcionará?—

—Te lo aseguro Draco, esta poción es de las mejores, te aseguró que no fallará, pero recuerda que tienes que usarla poco a poco, e ir aumentando la dosis cada día, si empiezas hoy es seguro que para el día del baile la tendrás rendida a tus pies—

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, mientras le arrojaba una bolsa llena de monedas al mayor, quien de inmediato le dio una botella llena de una poción de un extraño color. Minutos después con ayuda de una chica de primer año, logro que Hailey tomará la primera gota, que se había asegurado de poner en un rico pastelillo de calabaza, que la chica comió inocentemente. Malfoy regresó a su propio compartimiento seguro de que su plan daría resultado. Hermione también disfrutaba de la satisfacción de saber que había hecho algo para proteger a su amigo y Snape estaba completamente seguro de que su poción funcionaría y que todo estaría bien hasta que él pudiera encontrar el pretexto perfecto para quedarse en la mansión Malfoy.

Marcador hasta el momento Pociones 3, Hailey 0, pero estos es solo el comienzo de la contienda, les aseguro que el marcador puede cambiar drásticamente. XDDDDDDDD.


	13. Rumbo a la gran fiesta

Hola a todos, bueno por fin he actualizado y he escrito más de lo habitual porque este capítulo lo merecía, y porque me divertí mucho llegando a este punto aunque lo mejor empieza de este capitulo hacía adelante, nada más de saber lo que vendrá no puedo dejar de reime XDDDDDDD. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten mucho.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de: Malu Snape Rickman, Shen-tao, Ann Magnus, lizlovegood12, serenity-princess y lady Kenobi, Graciaaaaas, muchas gracias por leer, y sólo puedo asegurarles algo, nunca mezcles más de una poción, los efectos secundarios pueden ser impredecibles XDDDDDDDDDD.

Capitulo XIII.

Rumbo a la gran fiesta.

Hailey y Draco fueron recogidos en la estación del tren por Lucius, después de viajar por la red fluu, llegaron a la maravillosa mansión Malfoy, el lugar era realmente impresionante, lleno de lujos y exquisitamente decorado, cada cosa indicaba la opulencia de la familia, el gran árbol familiar estaba grabado en hilos de plata en un fondo verde, toda la historia de la familia Malfoy mostrada con todo el orgullo posible

—¿Es impresionante verdad?—

Hailey se sobresalto al oír la voz de Draco había estado demasiado ocupada admirando la casa

—eh... si bastante— dijo la chica sin demasiado animo

En ese momento apareció Dumbledore por la puerta principal, Lucius ocultó su molestia al verlo

—Profesor Dumbledore, que placer verlo—

—Lucius, me alegra que los chicos hayan llegado sin contratiempos, comprenderás que debo asegurarme de que la Srita. Black se encuentre bien, después de todo esta bajo la tutela de la escuela—

Lucius se contenía —Lo sé, no se preocupe señor director, yo tomó toda la responsabilidad por la Srita. Black, le aseguro que nada le pasará mientras este bajo mi cuidado—

—Me alegra Lucius, nos disculpas debo hablar con ella un momento—

—Claro, Draco... —

Lucius salió de la habitación llevando a Draco del brazo, cuando Dumbledore los vio alejarse se acercó a Hailey

—Estaremos en contacto Hailey, se prudente—

Hailey vio a los ojos al anciano profesor y supo de inmediato que eso significaba más a un "no te metas en problemas", la chica se limito a asentir con la cabeza

—Bien, nos veremos pronto—

El director salió de la mansión mientras la chica lo miraba algo indignada, después de todo ella no se metía en problemas, los problemas inevitablemente se metían con ella.

—Veo que ya se fue ese amante de los sangre sucia—

Draco se había apresurado a reunirse con ella tan pronto Dumbledore se fue

—Si— contestó la chica con cierta indiferencia, Lucius apareció unos momentos después acompañado de Narcisa que se veía encantada de ver a la muchacha

—Quiero presentarte a mi querida esposa Narcisa— Narcisa se acercó de inmediato a la chica y la saludo de mano

—Es todo un placer tenerte aquí querida—

—Gracias—

—Vamos te mostraré tu habitación—

Los hombres vieron a las mujeres alejarse, pronto se perdieron de vista al subir las escaleras y adentrarse en los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones

—Espero que estés haciendo lo necesario hijo— dijo con cierta frialdad el patriarca de los Malfoy

—No te preocupes padre, no defraudare a la familia—

—Eso espero Draco, eso espero—

Esa tarde Hailey se dedicó a instalarse en la habitación de huéspedes, era un lugar bastante cómodo, la cama era suave y había todo lo que se pudiera necesitar a la mano. Decidió recostarse y descansar un poco ya que estaba toda adolorida, después del largo viaje y del recorrido por la mansión que Narcisa insistió en dar, mientras hablaba de la antigua tradición de la familia y el orgullo de ser una Malfoy, sin olvidar mencionar lo ilustre de la familia Black de la que ella también descendía.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta la despertaron

—Adelante— se levantó y se acercó a la entrada, Draco entró llevando una taza de té, preparado personalmente por él con su "toque especial"

—Pensé que podrías querer algo para tomar—

La chica miró al rubio con desconfianza pero no tenía alternativa

—Gracias—

con cierto desgano tomó la taza en sus manos y dio un pequeño sorbo al contenido

—Bueno, te veré por la mañana—

—Si, hasta mañana Draco—

El muchacho salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Hailey respiró aliviada y de inmediato fue al baño a tirar el resto del té. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se dispuso a dormir.

Esa misma noche empezaron a pasarle cosas extrañas a la joven. A la mañana siguiente, recordaba haber tenido un sueño bastante extraño en donde una sombra intentaba hablarle, pero no entendía lo que decía y terminaba por ignorarla completamente.

Conforme se iba acercando el día de la gran fiesta, los avances de Draco eran más atrevidos, incluso en algún momento había intentado besarla al estar solos en la biblioteca; Hailey se había librado de él por poco. Ese día se fue a dormir furiosa, aseguró la puerta con una de las sillas como refuerzo, ya no confiaba mucho en que el seguro la protegiera del todo. Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando empezó a soñar.

En el sueño se veía como Harry, empezaba a caminar por un lugar oscuro hasta que llegó a un espejo, con cierta desconfianza se acercó, pero el reflejo que apareció ante él era el de su contraparte femenina, estaba algo confundido, no sabía que pensar, entonces la imagen le habló

—Hola Harry—

el chico se asusto y cayó al suelo

—Pe...pero..—

la chica sonrió

—No te asustes, después de todo somos la misma persona, soy tu parte femenina—

—¿Que estas intentando decir, eso no es cierto, yo soy un chico, ningún chico tiene un lado femenino, yo sólo hago el papel de una chica para la misión—

—¿Acaso estas diciendo que yo no existo?— dijo la pelirroja molesta

—Exactamente, eres producto de mi imaginación, tan pronto como todo esto acabe desaparecerás—

—Esto lo pagaras Harry, tal vez te haga entender que yo existo en alguna parte de ti, prepárate para lo que vendrá—

Hailey despertó sobresaltada, no podía creerlo, eso de representar a una chica le empezaba a afectar, debía descubrir todo lo que pudiera para el día de la fiesta y recuperar su forma original antes de que perdiera completamente la razón.

Faltando dos días para la gran fiesta, decidió jugar todo por el todo, al bajar de su habitación se encontró con Draco en el pasillo, con la cara más dulce que pudo poner se acercó y le dijo

—¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo después de desayunar?—

Draco no podía creerlo, todo estaba saliendo según sus planes, la poción estaba surtiendo efecto mucho más rápido de lo que podía haber imaginado, con una gran sonrisa contestó

—Me encantaría—

Durante el desayuno el muchacho no quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica que no podía sentirse cada vez más incomoda, al terminar, salió de la mansión y caminó por los jardines, no tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer Draco

—¿qué te ha parecido la mansión hasta ahora?—

—Es muy confortable, realmente me gustaría vivir aquí— Hailey estaba usando todo su ingenió y auto control para no salir corriendo

—Tal vez... — Draco se acercó, la chica se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos pero cuando los labios del slytherin se empezaban a acercar peligrosamente a los suyos, su rostro se torno verde, seguido de unas incontenibles nauseas, dio un paso atrás de inmediato

—Lo siento Draco, creo que el desayuno no me cayó bien— y se fue corriendo directamente a su habitación, mientras el muchacho veía sus planes caer

Hailey estuvo en su habitación el resto de la tarde, molesta pensando en que había dejado ir una oportunidad, se recostó y se quedó dormida.

Nuevamente apareció el espejo en su sueño y sus dos imágenes encontradas

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte—

—No, definitivamente no, yo puedo arreglarlo todo y entonces tu desaparecerás—

la chica pelirroja lo vio con burla

—Sigues pensando que no tienes un lado femenino—

—Soy un chico, no puedo tenerlo—

Hailey despertó nuevamente sobresaltada, debía acabar con esto y rápido, entonces recordó, las píldoras que Dumbledore le había dado, le ayudarían para descubrir lo que necesitaba, abrió el dije que llevaba en el cuello y sacó una píldora, luego lo pensó y saco otras dos, no podía permitirse fallar. Las tomó con rapidez, espero, pero no sintió nada especial, en eso tocaron a la puerta

—Adelante—

Narcisa entro seguida de un elfo que llevaba un hermoso vestido de terciopelo bordado en plata

—Querida, sé que tienes listo tu vestido para la fiesta, pero estaríamos muy honrados si utilizaras este, creo que te verás hermosa en él—

—Sra. Malfoy es hermoso, como podría agradecérselo— esperaba que su tono de voz no sonará como una burla

—Nos honrarías si bailaras la primera pieza con Draco—

—Estaré encantada— sonrió a la fuerza

Narcisa dejó listo el vestido en un diván, Hailey veía el vestido con algo de indiferencia, lo que le importaba era salir del embrollo lo antes posible. Minutos después un elfo le llevó la cena, puesto que se había disculpado porque decía sentirse aun algo indispuesta por lo de desayuno, aunque se sintió culpable el resto de la tarde porque se enteró que los elfos habían sido castigados por provocar que se enfermase.

Sin muchos ánimos cenó, comió un poco de fruta, un poco de pan y se tomó todo el té. Se sintió nerviosa, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se baño (por supuesto con agua fría) y se fue a la cama.

Pero no tendría una noche tranquila, nuevamente su pesadilla apareció, pero algo era diferente, ahora Harry era el reflejo y la Hailey del sueño estaba afuera

—Que sucede, dijo el chico asustado

—Yo tampoco lo sé Harry, pero no importa, esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarte que yo puedo hacer lo que tu no, y lo más importante me divertiré mientras tanto—

—No te atrevas a... a...—

—Vamos, no será tan malo, por lo menos yo lo disfrutare, no perderé esta oportunidad de ver como es estar afuera, y te aseguro que no desperdiciaré ni un solo minuto mientras dure, te veré luego—

Harry vio a la chica alejarse gritó, y suplicó pero ella no quiso escucharlo. El chico no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero le pareció una eternidad, se quedó en el mismo lugar esperando el regreso de la chica. Al fin, ella llegó sonriendo, no le dijo nada sólo tocó el espejo y todo volvió a la normalidad, ella era un reflejo y Harry estaba afuera, tan pronto se vio libre se alejó corriendo y al siguiente momento despertó.

Hailey estaba bañada en sudor, y su respiración era intranquila, supuso que era a causa del sueño hasta que descubrió que estaba completamente desnuda, aunque recordaba perfectamente haberse puesto la pijama, tomo la sabana y la intentó levantar para cubrirse cuando algo pesado le opuso resistencia, aun estaba oscuro así que no podía ver bien, sólo extrañas sombras que se formaban con las primeras luces del amanecer, volvió a jalar la sabana para cubrirse mejor y entonces un gemido proveniente de algo cerca de ella la empezó a alarmar, al tercer intento logró liberar la sabana, se envolvió con ella y quiso levantarse, pero había algo a su derecha, luego lo intentó a la izquierda, al poner los pies en el suelo pudo sentir otro bulto, entonces una lucecita cerca de la mesita de noche llamó su atención, había dado un par de pasos cuando pudo sentir otro bulto que pareció moverse con el golpe; En la mesita de noche había un pedazo de pergamino brillante que flotaba, Hailey lo tomó y leyó con atención las palabras que empezaban a aparecer como pequeñas luciérnagas en la oscuridad. "He logrado averiguar los planes de Voldemort, y sus mortifagos y en el proceso me divertí un poco, aunque hasta que no admitas que soy una parte importante de ti no te diré nada, te quiere H"

Las palabras le parecían angustiantes, que quiso decir con que se divirtió en el proceso, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, el pergamino desapareció de sus manos al convertirse en cenizas. Dumbledore estaba parado en la puerta viendo la habitación, Hailey aún no comprendía que pasaba, Minerva McGonagall entró tras del director que permanecía calmado

—Oh por Merlín— dijo la bruja llevándose las manos al rostro

—Cierra la puerta Minerva— Albus permanecía tranquilo

—Pero Albus—

—Sólo hazlo—

Hailey había permanecido inmóvil paralizada por lo que podía haber pasado, no tenía ni idea como había llegado a esta situación, ni porque estaba desnuda, ni por que la profesora McGonagall tenía esa expresión

—Hailey, quiero que te quedes donde estas—

dijo el director mientras se acercaba, había aparecido una capa para cubrirla, la chica giró para ver la habitación, su rostro se puso pálido y su estomago dio un vuelco. La habitación estaba toda desordenada, y había ropa destrozada por todos lados; había un muchacho rubio durmiendo profundamente en la cama, un hombre de cabello negro en el suelo junto a otro de cabello dorado, una cabellera castaña se veía al final de la habitación oculta entre las cortina y por ultimo una inconfundible cabellera roja se ocultaba sin mucho éxito debajo de una almohada, todos estaban profundamente dormidos y completamente desnudos, sin embargo era bastante seguro que el grito de horror que la chica de cabellos de fuego acababa de dar los despertaría de su dulce sueño.

Marcador : Pociones 3, Harry 0, Hailey ¿5?...


	14. ¿Alguien sabe que pasó?

CAPITULO XIV

¿ALGUIEN SABE QUE PASO?

El grito que dio Hailey al ver a todos esos hombres desnudos en su habitación hubiera sido suficiente para despertar a un regimiento, sin embargo, los hombres sólo se movieran un poco.

Dumbledore había cubierto a la chica con la capa, la cual salió corriendo hacía el baño para vomitar hasta la comida de 3 días atrás, agarrada del inodoro empezó a reflexionar, si algo hubiera pasado le dolería todo el cuerpo, por un momento se sintió aliviada, todo parecía estar bien, hasta que vio en el suelo un pequeño frasquito, lo recogió con manos temblorosas, leyó la etiqueta, la cual decía "Virgins 4ever" el único elixir que no sólo le asegura que la primera vez será perfecta, sino que podrá experimentarla cuantas veces desee.

La chica al leer esto empezó a vomitar de nuevo, nada más de imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado le hacía dar de vueltas la cabeza.

MGonagall la veía preocupada desde la puerta sin atreverse a hacercarse a la muchacha, Dumbledore se colocó a su lado

-Minerva, vistela y llevala de regreso a Hogwarts-

-En seguida Albus-

-Encargate que la revise Poppy y que no salga por ningún motivo de la enfermería hasta que no sepamos exactamente que pasó y asegurate que no se acerque al agua caliente-

Hailey volteó a ver al director, las palabras que acababa de oír no estaban del todo claras en su cabeza, a que se refería con "Hasta que sepamos que paso" y con "no se acerque al agua caliente"

McGonagall ayudó a Hailey a vestirse y la sacó de la mansión ante la mirada de duda de Narcisa.

Dumbledore aseguró la puerta y utilizó el enervate en cada uno de los hombres, que al darse cuenta de la situación tan bochornosa en que se encontraba de inmediato buscaron frenéticamente sus ropas por la habitación y se vistieran lo más rápido que pudieron. Dumbledore había fijado su atención en el joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, y que parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto del director. Cuando el muchacho se sintió observado, lanzó una mirada desafiante, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, desapareció haciendo un simple plof. DUmbledore no podía concentrarse por el momento en aquel sujeto, tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta y seguramente encontraría a ese chico nuevamente.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que pasó?-

Draco que se había levantado de la cama, estaba en shock, y la mirada del Director no le ayudaba mucho. Ronald Weasley estaba como en una especie de sopor extraño, como si pensara que todo era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría. Severus Snape mantenía la mirada baja, al igual que Lucius, aunque intercambiaban miradas entre ellos intentando comprender lo que había pasado, la voz del director volvió a sonar y esta vez pareció menos condescendiente

-¿Y bien?-

Ron balbuceo

-Bueno…er…yo…vine a ver a Hailey, porque Hermione me lo pidió, pero…llegué aquí y…y…ya no recuerdo nada más después de eso-

El director lo observó detenidamente

-Regresa de inmediato a tu casa, y no hables con nadie de esto hasta que hable con tus padres-

-Si…señor…- el chico estaba agradecido con los cielos de permitirle salir de ah lo más rápido que pudo

Dumbledore observó a los hombres restantes

-Severus, contigo hablaré en tu oficina esta noche-

-Si señor- y desapareció de la habitación también

Por último el anciano se acercó al padre e hijo Malfoy

-Creo Lucius que Hailey Black estaba bajo tu cuidado, pero me equivoque, esta es una de las afrentas más grandes que ha recibido la escuela, por no decir lo deshonroso que es para una familia de tu categoría rebajarse a lo que acabo de ver-

Con un falso arrepentimiento Lucius contestó

-Se que esto es vergonzoso para todos, pero como una familia respetable, mi hijo Draco sabe reconocer sus errores y estará dispuesto a reparar el daño de la forma adecuada-

-En otras circunstancias, eso sería lo moralmente correcto pero, aquí están involucrados dos hombres adultos y hasta que no sepa exactamente que pasó, ninguno se acercará a Hailey, al igual que tu hijo o Ronald Weasley; Draco no será expulsado de la escuela, sin embargo esta a prueba, y no podrá presentarse a clases hasta que yo lo determine, la causa de su ausencia será justificada con una enfermedad, y espero que por la conveniencia de los Malfoy no se divulgue lo que se ha visto aquí, después de todo que pensarán de un hombre casado de respetable familia, que esta involucrado en un escandalo que tiene como víctima a una menor de edad-

Lucius miró con odio a Dumbledore, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, no podía permitir que la reputación de los Malfoy se viera afectada, y menos si quería que la situación cambiara a su beneficio, apretando los dientes habló

-Draco está "enfermo" sr. Director y me temo que no podrá asistir a clases por un tiempo-

-Bien Lucius, se le mandarán sus deberes a Draco, sabrán noticias mías pronto-

Dumbledore salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí, Narcisa entonces pudo vislumbrar a su hijo y a su marido con una expresión extraña, por más que intentaba comprender lo que pasaba, jamás hubiera imaginado la realidad.

Horas después, Hailey estaba sentada en la enfermería, no la habían dejado sola en ningún momento, y tampoco la habían dejado ir más alla de la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey la revisó exhaustivamente, su primera reacción de extrañeza fue al ver unas manchas de color violeta y amarillo en las manos de la chica, después le dio una serie de pociones, algunas de las cuales ni siquiera le permitió tomarlas, sólo las sostenía por unos segundos y luego se las quitaba de las manos.

La chica estaba completamente desesperada por salir de ahí, quería regresar a su habitación y darse un buen baño con agua caliente y regresar a ser un chico, era mejor enfrentarse a Voldemort que pasar por esa situación. Sin embargo, su preocupación aumentó cuando vio al director hablar con la enfermera, y ambos parecían muy preocupados. Después de algunos minutos que parecieron años

-¿Que sucede profesor?-

-Me temo Hailey que todo esto se salió de control, y la situación se ha complicado mucho-

la chica se tensó más, su voz sonaba angustiada

-¿a que se refiere?-

-La señora Pomfrey te ha revisado detenidamente y, no podemos saber exactamente que paso, o si no paso nada, y por lo tanto al no tener ninguna respuesta concreta debemos prepararnos para el peor de los casos. En tu cuerpo encontramos residuos de varias pociones que bloquean todas las pruebas mágicas para ver si hay alguna consecuencia de lo sucedido anoche, así que tendremos que esperar para saberlo de una forma más muggle-

la chica sentía un nuevo en el estomago, la confusión se apoderó de su mente, acaso el director estaba realmente considerando que…

-¿Esperar?- la chica a penas y podía articular palabra -No, pensará que…-

-Me temo que mientras no estemos seguros, deberás alejarte del agua caliente-

-No, no, no puede ser, no es posible, yo no…-

Hailey se bajo de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación

-Es que no puede estarme pasando esto a mi, pero si…-

la señora Pomfrey se acercó la tomo de los hombros y la obligó a regresar a su cama

-Por favor señorita Black, debe calmarse podría…-

la chica vio con mirada desafiante a la enfermera

-Ni siquiera se atreva a decirlo-

Dumbledore se acercó

-Lo siento, pero dada las circunstancias no nos queda otra salida mas que considerarlo hasta que no estemos seguros de lo contrario-

-Pero…pero…-

-Calmate, es sólo precaución, todos deseamos que no haya consecuencias, pero si las hubo, no tenemos derecho a disponer de una vida inocente-

la chica bajo la vista, aunque por su mente se acrecentaba la idea de salir corriendo y darse un baño de agua caliente

-Por seguridad hemos hecho un hechizo especial para evitar que el agua caliente te toque-

Hailey estaba a cada momento más desesperada y molesta

-Ahora vistete y acompañame a mi oficina-

Pocos minuto después la chica caminaba en silencio detrás del director, entraron a su oficina en silencio. Dumbledore se sentó y permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, la chica no sabía que hacer, sólo deseaba desesperadamente salir de ese embrollo

-Lo sucedido anoche en casa de los Malfoy se ha salido de proporciones-

Hailey estaba a punto de defenderse cuando el director siguió hablando

-Sin embargo, se que tu no eres culpable de lo que paso, y se perfectamente que no recuerdas nada-

la chica se tranquilizó un poco

-Ayer en la noche recibí una carta de "ella"-

los ojos azules de Hailey se clavaron en los del director sintiendo algo de alivio entre toda esa angustia

-Me explicó la platica que tuvo contigo y también que tenía una sorpresa para todos en la casa de los Malfoy, y que dejaría una carta para ti-

la chica bajó la vista

-Si, la leí antes de que usted llegara profesor-

-¿Que decía la carta?-

desvió la mirada, no estaba muy cómoda al decir lo que contenía la carta

-Dijo que sabía los planes de Voldemort, pero que no me dejaría saber nada de lo que averiguó hasta que yo admita que…estoy equivocada y que ella tiene razón-

La chica se levantó de golpe y con desesperación golpeo el escritorio

-Profesor, porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mi, porque tuvo que aparecer ella y hacerme la vida miserable-

-Primero calmate, ella es el resultado de la irresponsabilidad de muchos que quisieron sentirse más sabios de lo que realmente son, mezclado tu negación de la parte sensible de tu ser, tu parte femenina que de alguna manera fue heredada de tu madre-

los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de tristeza

-No lo entiendo-

-Pensaste que tu parte femenina era el sentirse una chica, pero la realidad es que es nuestra parte sensible, la que nos permite tener compasión y amor, la que nos hace más humanos, lo que te hace a ti especial, y que te hace preocuparte de tus amigos. Pero ahora deberás entrar en contacto con esa parte de ti para poder saber que paso anoche y saber que planea Voldemort-

Hailey se sentó lentamente y lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sabía que era el comienzo de un camino lleno de angustia y sosiego.


	15. Empezando a soñar con la verdad

Hola a todos, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en escribir, pero a veces las circunstancias nos lo impiden, he tomado el tiempo para escribirlo y no hacerlos esperar más, por lo que en compensación les he incluido algunas pistas de las cosas de como pasaron y algunos secreteos más. Espero que lo disfruten ,mucho y quiero agradecer a todos los que lo han leído y que se han tomado el tiempo para escribir un comentario, muchas gracias .

Capitulo XV  
Empezando a soñar con la verdad

Hailey estaba sentada en la completa oscuridad, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior la había dejado completamente en shock, no podía creer lo que había pasado, sin embargo, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, lo que realmente la tenía en ese estado es la suposición de que de ese ìalgoî hubiera tenido consecuencias. Sentía la desesperación en su interior y había intentado darse un baño de agua caliente, pero todo había sido inútil, por más que lo intentaba, siempre llegaba el agua fría a su cuerpo, sabía que Dumbledore había hecho un hechizo, pero no imagino que fuera tan efectivo.

Ahora estaba ahí, con el riesgo de ser madre, o ¿padre, acaso le daría un nuevo significado a la frase ìHe tenido que ser padre y madreî, un significado más literal tal vez. Durante toda la noche siguió torturandose imaginandose siendo madre por ratos y luego cambiar para tomar su papel de padre, por un momento incluso se imagino como Harry embarazado, cosa que lo hizo casi infartarse al imaginarlo. Estaba amaneciendo y estaba empezando a ganarle el sueño, sin embargo se resistía a dormir, entonces sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente y entonces una voz femenina empezaba a tomar fuerza en su cabeza, al principio como un leve zumbido y poco después claramente

--Deja de resistirte. mientras más luches contra mí, menos obtendrás,--  
--Por favor, haré lo que quiera, admitiré lo que quieras, pero dime que paso para librarme de esto de una vez, prefiero saber la verdad que estar así--

entonces la voz empezó a hacerse débil hasta desaparecer. En seguida despertó sobresaltada pensando cuanto tiempo más estaría atrapada en esa pesadilla, no podría imaginar que este solo era el principio de algo que podría a llegar a ser realmente terrorífico.  
Mientras todo esto había sucedido en Hogwarts, un joven de pelo castaño se había alejado lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión de los Malfoy, no quería enfrentarse a Albus Dumbledore, especialmente ahora que había encontrado algo que lo había fascinado tan profundamente, nunca pensó que algo más pudiera llegar a hechizarlo tanto como la magia. Se aseguró que nadie lo siguiera antes de dirigirse a su escondite. Su guarida consistía en una pequeña casa de campo, estaba rodeada de árboles y había algunas casas alrededor, sin embargo, ninguna estaba a menos de 100 metros una de otra, lo que daba a cada una mucha privacidad, además a los vecinos no les interesaba departir con los demás, precisamente por eso habían elegido ese lugar, para no ser molestados, y para nuestro misterioso mago era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, sabiendo que ningún mago lo buscaría ahí.  
Al entrar a la casa se oyó un leve siseo que de inmediato cesó, luego se empezaron a oír algunos pasos que se acercaban al recién llegado

--Mi señor, me alegro que este a salvo, temía por su seguridad al no regresar de inmediato como había prometido--

--Que poca confianza tienes en mi colagusano, soy el más grande y poderoso mago del mundo, y con este nuevo cuerpo, nadie podrá rebatirlo, sin embargo, no te castigaré por tu insolencia, el día de hoy estoy tan complacido de mi descubrimiento que no deseo desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo--

los ojos de colagusano brillaron, era la primera vez que su amo evitaba castigarlo, aún cuando había estado con él todo el tiempo en que no era más que una sombra, desde que había conseguido ese nuevo cuerpo, el de un joven mago de origen español que estaba interesado en la transmigración de la conciencia humana y que había sido expulsado de su país cuando intento llevar a cabo sus experimentos, ahora su conciencia había desaparecido del mundo y Voldemort había utilizado los conocimientos del chico para su propio beneficio

Voldemort caminaba alrededor de la estancia principal de la casa, Colagusano lo veía con recelo, se admiraba al ver que el joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés era Voldemort, el mago que hacía algunos meses no era más que un monstruo ahora era un joven atractivo. Los que habían conocido a Tom Riddle seguramente habrían encontrado alguna semejanza en las actitudes de este joven, sin embargo, parte de la personalidad del joven mago se había mezclado con la del mismo Voldemort, dandole un beneficio adicional a su disfraz.

--Colagusano--

--si mi lord--

--Hay una joven bruja en Hogwarts, una estudiante que no tiene mucho que llegó, es la criatura más hermosa que he visto, su cabello parece fuego y sus ojos azules parecen ser como el hielo, y se comporta como toda una Slytherin, no me interesa que debas hacer pero quiero saber todo acerca de ella y en donde está ahora, he decidido que ella será mía--

colagusano, no se quedó ni un segundo más en la habitación, su amo había hablado y no debía hacerlo esperar, debía conseguir lo que el deseaba o seguramente el castigo que le daría sería el más terrible que hubiera sentido antes.

De regreso en Hogwarts, Hailey caminaba dando vueltas en su nueva habitación, Dumbledore le había asignado una habitación junto a la enfermería, no deseaba que la chica estuviera sola, especialmente en la situación en la que se enfrentaba ahora. De pronto, tocaron a la puerta, Hailey no deseaba hablar con nadie, pero la voz de Hermione se oyó al otro lado de la puerta

--¿Puedo pasar Hailey?--

la chica dudo por un momento, pero al final termino abríendo la puerta

--Hermione, pensé que no regresarías hasta la semana próxima--

--supe lo que paso, yÖ--

la chica bajó la vista con la intención de no mirar a Hailey a los ojos

--Lo siento Hailey, parte de lo que pasó es mi culpa--

la pelirroja se quedo extrañada, por un momento no podía entender lo que pasaba

--¿A que te refieres, ¿Que tuviste que ver en todo esto?--

--YoÖbuenoÖpensé que Snape estaba interesado en ti y pensé que nadie haría nada para evitarlo, así que hice una pociónÖy pues creo que otros pensaron lo mismoÖy lo demás creo que lo sabes--

Hailey se quedo sin habla por un momento para estallar después

--No puedo creerlo Hermione, sabes lo que he pasado por culpa de esto, estoy apunto de convertirme en el fenómeno más grande del mundo mágico, y aunque en el mundo muggle un hombre embarazado podría ganar 25000 dólares, creo que no aplica cuando el hombre puede convertirse en mujer--

--por favor Hailey, ya me siento bastante mal por lo que paso, lo siento mucho, Dumbledore me pidió que intentara ayudarte antes de que las clases comiencen, dejame ayudarte por favor--

Hailey estaba muy molesta con su amiga, pero al final de cuentas estaba en el cuerpo de una chica y su pobre corazón necesitaba algo de apoyo, no pudo más que dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y se abalanzo en los brazos de Hermione y sin ninguna restricción simplemente empezó a llorar.

Esa noche Hailey se fue a dormir temprano, estaba realmente muy cansada, aunque no podía negar que se sentía mucho mejor después de la visita de su amiga. No tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida y poco después empezó a soñar. De repente se vio en casa de los Malfoy, en la misma fatídica habitación donde todo había pasado, con paso lento empezó a recorrer el lugar y entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en su forma femenina, ahora era Harry nuevamente, y aunque de alguna forma sabía que era un sueño agradecía 1000 veces (Bueno tal vez un millón de veces mejor dicho), estar en su forma original. Se acercó a la cama y pudo ver a su yo femenino durmiendo profundamente, y entonces comprendió lo que todos los hombres sentían al verla, aun sabiendo que era el mismo, no podía negar que era la chica más deseable que hubiera visto en su vida, se ruborizo pensando en lo ridículo que se veía pensando así de si mismo. Entonces la Hailey de su sueño se despertó, los ojos azules de la chica tenían un brillo y expresión diferentes que Harry había observado cientos de veces en el espejo, esta Hailey era la que había ocasionado todas sus desgracias. La chica se desperezo, con movimientos casi felinos saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el espejo con suavidad se cepillo el cabello, se dirigió al baño se dio un rápido duchazo de agua fría, se puso una bata de baño y empezó a maquillarse; Harry no podía creerlo estar era la última humillación que podía haber recibido, entonces tocaron a la puerta, la chica abrió la puerta lentamente, afuera en el pasillo un Draco Malfoy se acababa de quedar sin habla, la chica sabiendo lo que tenía dejo caer ìaccidentalmenteî un lado de su bata dejando al descubierto su hombro que aun se encontraba algo húmedo de su reciente baño

--Puedo hacer algo por ti Draco--

--ahÖyoÖme dijeronÖ-- Draco no podía articular palabra de los nervios, Hailey se acercó más sabiendo que el muchacho se pondría aun mas nervioso

--Te dijeronÖ¿Qué?--

--AhÖque si quisieras tomar el desayuno con nosotros, mi madre quiere darte algo--

--Será un placer, bajaré en seguida, gracias por el mensaje--

la chica se acercó más y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Draco más desconcertado que nunca . Harry sintió que las nauseas eran insoportables, despertó sobresaltado sólo para darse cuenta de su terrible realidad, atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica que había resultado ser la chica más resbalosa en toda la historia de Hogwarts, entonces pudo ver un mensaje escrito mágicamente en el aire.

ìSigue así y prometo que en poco tiempo sabrás toda la verdad, ¿Serás lo suficientemente valiente para resistir hasta el final para saberla toda, joven gryffindor, o te dejaras vencer y tendrás que usar sostén durante el resto de tu vida?î

Aventó la almohada al mensaje brillante en la oscuridad y se dejo abatir nuevamente por su desesperada situación. Por un momento le gustaría estar en lugar de su amigo Ronald Weasley, el que siempre quería la fama y la gloria, seguramente estaría encantado de ser el héroe ahora, aunque, si hubiera sabido lo que el pobre Ron estaba pasando en ese momento, lo habría pensado mejor. Aunque habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente, la Señora Weasley no había parado de regañar al menor de su hijos, el cual no tenía escapatoria alguna, el enojo de su madre era tal que ni siquiera los gemelos se había atrevido a salir a defender a su hermano. La furia de la señora Weasley era tan temible en ese momento como el mismísimo Voldemort en persona.


	16. Visitas inesperadas

Hola a tods, se que me tarde pero ya esta aqui, y ya empece a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo para que no me tarde tanto, asi que guarden sus varitas (que seguramente ya estaban listas para torturarme), los siguientes capitulos son en parte los recuerdos de la fiesta y los sucesos que se desprende de lo que paso en ella, espero que les guste y disculpen la tardanza

Disclaimer: Ya saben que todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling y que las posas de jusenkyo son de Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO XVI

VISITAS INESPERADAS

Arthur Weasley había sido llamado a Hogwarts por Dumbledore, al terminar la reunión se encontraba visiblemente alterado. No tenía deseos de regresar a su hogar, pero no tenía otra alternativa, tenía cosas importantes que comunicar a la familia, en especial a Ron.

La casa de los Weasley se encontraba en estado de sitio, cuando estaba por llegar, el Sr. Weasley pudo oir claramente la voz de su esposa desde afuera de la casa, sabía perfectamente que había estado regañando a Ron desde que supieron las noticias por parte de Dumbledore, aunque no sabían con exactitud que había pasado, el Sr. Weasley había recibido noticias del Director convocandolo a ir a Hogwarts para explicarle más claramente la situación del menor de sus hijos. Molly Weasley vio llegar a su esposo y guardo silencio esperando las malas noticias.

— Ron no será expulsado de la escuela, pero no podrá presentarse a clases hasta que todo esto se aclare, le mandaran sus deberes para que estudie en casa. El profesor Dumbledore vendrá a hablar con él —

Molly estaba aún más furiosa que antes

—No puedo creerlo Ron Weasley, eres la vergüenza de la familia. Eres el primer Weasley en ser suspendido de la escuela, espero que lo que hayas hecho te haya hecho sentir feliz, por que es la última vez en mucho tiempo que tendrás algo agradable—

Furiosa, salio de la habitación dejando a su hijo y a su marido solos. Las miradas de su padre le hacían saber a Ron que estaba profundamente decepcionado de él, y esa mirada lo lastimaba mucho más que los regaños y gritos de su madre, después de mucho tiempo en silencio Arthur preguntó

—¿Que fue lo que pasó en casa de los Malfoy?—

Ron levantó la vista, estaba visiblemente afectado y confundido, su voz se quebró al contestar

—No lo sé, no puedo recordar nada Papá—

Ron escondió su rostro entre sus manos y se dejo llevar por la desesperación mientras su padre lo veía sin poder ayudarlo en nada.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Snape estaba cada vez más nervioso; nadie había hablado con él desde que regresó de la casa de los Malfoy. Llevaba horas dando vueltas en su oficina, estaba desesperado intentando recordar algo de lo que había pasado, pero era completamente inútil, incluso intentó utilizando algunas de su mejores pociones para la memoria pero no tuvo ningún resultado, comprendió que la magia que le había borrado la memoria era muy poderosa. De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sabía perfectamente quien era y era la visita que ansiaba tener y al mismo tiempo temía.

—Puedo pasar—dijo el director calmadamente cuando Snape abrió la puerta

—Sr. Director, yo...—

Dumbledore se sentó tras el escritorio

—Me has decepcionado Severus, tu conducta ha sido imprudente e irresponsable—

—Profesor, si yo pudiera tan sólo explicarme...—

—pero no puedes explicar nada, se perfectamente que no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido en casa de los Malfoy, estoy muy decepcionado de tu conducta¿Por qué le diste una poción a la Srita. Black sin mi autorización?—

Severus se quedó pasmado por un momento

—yo...yo pensé que... que ella estaría en peligro, que no estaba segura en casa de los Malfoy—

El director clavó su mirada en el hombre de tez cetrina analizándolo, intentando decifrar que escondía

—Pensaste que pondría en peligro a una estudiante, has desconfiado de mi y la has subestimado a ella— contestó el director, Snape se acercó y golpeó al escritorio con los puños

—Ella es demasiado ingenua— dijo el profesor de pociones vehementemente—como podría ella defenderse en ese nido de vivoras—

—Asi que decidiste protegerla—dijo Dumbledore sin perder la calma.

—Ya que no podía ir con ella, no encontré otra alternativa—

—Severus¿Cual es la razón por la que olvidaste que yo nunca la hubiera mandado de no estar seguro que ella estaría a salvo, me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo como para creer que yo fuera tan negligente—

—Sr. No fue mi intención, es sólo que...—

entonces Dumbledore lo supo, Snape se lo había dicho todo con la mirada y con sus acciones, aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiría, el director habló clamada pero firmemente

—Te enamoraste de ella—

Snape se quedó en silencio ante esta revelación que al mismo tiempo clamaba por salir. Dumbledore se levantó se dirigió a la puerta tranquilamente, antes de salir se giró para ver a Snape

—Severus, desde este momento quedas relevado de tus obligaciones como tutor de Hailey Black, ella quedara bajo la custodia de Madam Pomfrey; será trasladada al area de la enfermería. Ya no asistirá a clase de pociones, y se le asignará una tutor académico. Bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes acercarte a ella.—

—Pero...—

—Es lo mejor para todos, que tengas una buena tarde—

el director cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir. Snape cayó de rodillas justo después de cerrarse la puerta, las palabras del director le hicieron comprender lo que sentía, lo que deseaba, el impacto que había tenido aquella chica pelirroja en su vida y el dolor que ahora le causaban al alejarlo de ella, hacía que se le oprimiera el corazón como nunca imaginó que pasaría.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en casa de los Malfoy, Hailey ya había sido trasladada a una de las habitaciones privadas de la enfermería, el problema radicaba es que estaban cerca de la oficina de la Sra. Pomfrey, por lo que constantemente estaba sometida a cientos de pruebas cada día. La chica poco a poco se deprimía más, y al acercarse la fecha en que terminarían las vacaciones y todos regresarían no era algo muy alentador. Estaba sumida en su tragedia cuando Hermione entró

—¿Cómo te sientes Hailey?—

—Como crees, soy la atracción principal, el fenómeno de la escuela, lo único bueno que me ha pasado últimamente es que no tendré que asistir a clase de pociones—

—Pues no eres la única que faltara a clases—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Malfoy y Ron están reportados como enfermos y tendrás que quedarse en casa—

Hailey dió un largo suspiro

—Pobre Ron, no debe estar pasándola bien, estaba tan preocupada por mi que no me puse a pensar en lo que debe estar sufriendo, la Sra. Weasley es temible, no me gustaría estar en su lugar, podrían hasta estarlo torturando—

—Es probable, pobre Ron— Hermione se quedó mirando a la chica por un momento

—¿Qué sucede Hermione?—

—Me alegra ver que estas tomando todo esto con más calma—

Hailey le sonrió

—Debo admitir que hace un par de días no podía soportar todo esto, pero empiezo a comprender que yo tal vez no hubiera conseguido nada, pero ella lo hizo tan bien—

de repente los ojos de Hailey se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

—Me siento tan sola ya asustada, no puedo saber que pasó y la duda me está matando, tengo tanto miedo de lo que pudo haber ocurrido que apenas puedo dormir o comer—

Hermione se enterneció y la abrazó con fuerza

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo no te dejaré sola, te lo prometo—

Las dos chicas estuvieron abrazadas por un largo rato hasta que la pelirroja se calmo, Hermione después la convenció para que descansará y la dejo a solas para que durmiera; no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que un sueño profundo se apoderara de ella.

No tardo mucho en soñar, nuevamente estaba en ese sueño como Harry, lo que le hizo comprender que estaba viendo eran los recuerdo de Hailey, aun se sentía extraño sabiendo que él podía ver todo lo que pasaba como si fuera un fantasma, entonces la vio, sentada frente al espejo cepillándose la cabellera, se acercó un poco para ver mejor, por un momento tuvo la intención de hacerle alguna travesura en compensación por todo lo que le había hecho, pero recordó que todo eso ya había pasado y que él no era más que un simple espectador. Durante un rato la chica se quedó admirando su imagen y arreglándose el cabello, poniéndose un poco de maquillaje y preparándose para verse radiante. Después escogió uno de sus mejores vestido y a pesar de que se veía linda, tomo la varita y le hizo algunos arreglos para verse aún mejor, el resultado fue un hermoso vestido azul que hacía resaltar todos sus atributo físicos y que combinaba con su ojos. Al terminar salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró con Narcisa

—Buenos días querida¿dormiste bien?—

—Excelente señora Malfoy—

Narcisa se acercó a ella

—Tengo algo para ti, después de todo somos de la familia, espero que te guste—

Narcisa le saco de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche de terciopelo verde y se lo entrego

—Gracias— la chica lo abrió y vio que dentro había un broche en forma de serpiente adornada con diamantes y esmeraldas

—Es hermoso, me encantará usarlo en la fiesta—

—te veras preciosa con él y lo lucirás mejor mientras bailas con mi Draco—

la chica se limitó a cerrar el estuche y a sonreír a Narcisa

—lo supongo, gracias nuevamente—

—Bien, el desayuno esta listo, pasamos al comedor—

Hailey la siguió al comedor, donde Lucius y Draco ya estaban esperando

—Buenos días Hailey¿Dormiste bien?—

—Dormí muy bien gracias señor Malfoy

—Espero que tengas todo preparado para la fiesta de esta noche—

la chica le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Lucius y contestó —Le aseguro que estoy más que lista—

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en total calma. Poco antes del atardece empezaron los preparativos finales de la gran fiesta, Hailey estaba a punto de ir a su habitación cunado vio llegar al profesor Snape, Lucius lo recibió en la entrada.

—Profesor Snape, Que sorpresa tan inesperada—

—Lucius, sólo estoy aquí para saber acerca de la Srita. Black—

—Ella esta muy bien, puedes decirle a Dumbledore que la estamos tratando con todas las consideraciones posibles—

Hailey se acercó a los dos hombres con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—Profesor Snape, me alegra que este aquí, supongo que se quedará a la fiesta—

—lo siento, debo volver a Hogwarts—

la chica se giro pare ver a Lucius directamente al rostro

—Sr. Malfoy, pídale al profesor que se quede por favor—

Sin que Snape lo notara, Hailey toco suavemente la mano de Lucius, el hombre al sentir aquellos pequeños y juveniles dedos rozando su piel no pudo más que extasiarse y caer bajo el encanto de aquellos ojos azules

—Sería un placer que se quedara con nosotros Profesor Snape—

él miró a Hailey y no lo pensó dos veces

—Estaré encantado de asistir—

Harry observó la escena con interés y no pudo mas que asombrarse de la habilidad de la chica para manipular a esos dos hombres adultos.

Hailey regresó a su habitación visiblemente mas contenta;cuando entró, supo inmediatamente que alguien estaba ahí, saco su varita he hizo un hechizo rápido

—Ron no te escondas, se que estás ahi, no te preocupes nadie puede oírnos—

Ron Weasley salió de su escondite detrás de las gruesas cortinas

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?—

—Tengo talentos escondidos amigo— la chica pelirroja se dejó caer en la cama, cosa que lo sorprendió a Harry pues lo hacía exactamente igual que él, Ron también se dejó caer junto a ella

—He de decir que no envidio para nada las cosas que tienes que pasar—

—No es tan malo como parece, pero dime que haces aquí, es bastante peligroso incursionar hasta este lugar lleno de slytherins—

—Hermione me mando, estaba preocupada por ti, y si vine es porque le tengo mas miedo a ella que a los Malfoy, pero no fue tanto problema, los gemelos me ayudaron, sino no me hubiera atrevido a venir—

Hailey se recostó de costado para poder ver a su amigo

—Creo que ella está exagerando un poco, soy capaz de defenderme sola, pero¿por que te mando hasta ahora?—

—Supo que Snape venía, quería que estuvieras advertido para que no te sorprendiera— Ron giró la cabeza para ver a Hailey y sin querer se le aceleró el corazón al verla, pero recordó que era su amigo y de la impresión intento alejarse de ella y se cayó de la cama

—¿Estas bien Ron?— se asomó Hailey para verlo en el suelo

—Eh... si, no fue nada, y ... bueno como ya te dí el mensaje ya me voy—

El chico se apresuró a levantarse del suelo, Hailey se paró de la cama y le interceptó el camino

—No, espera, necesito tu ayuda—

—Mi ayuda¿para que?—

—Te lo explicaré mas tarde, por ahora escóndete en mi armario, alguien viene—

La chica tomo a Ron del antebrazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta del armario, lo lanzó adentro, cerró la puerta, tomo su varita y lanzó un hechizo, justo al terminar tocaron a la puerta. Tomó aire y se dirigió tranquilamente a abrir, Snape estaba afuera esperando

—¿Puedo pasar?—

—Claro profesor, pase—

Lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él, después de unos momentos Snape habló

—Quería saber como la han tratado los Malfoy—

Ella se acercó a él quedando a escasos 20cm

—Me han tratado bien, pero me siento mas segura estando usted aquí—

Los ojos azules de Hailey se clavaron en los de Snape, con una expresión de infinita inocencia, era la imagen viva de una criatura indefensa, un ser que clamaba por ser protegida.

Severus no pudo controlarse, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente

—No te preocupes, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte—

Ella lo separó suavemente

—Gracias profesor, pero¿por qué vino?—

Severus la tomó nuevamente por los brazos y la acercó lentamente, por un segundo se embriago en aquel aroma juvenil, mezclado con flores, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se concentró nuevamente en lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, le susurró al oído

—Escúchame atentamente, hoy vendrá alguien muy importante entre los mortifagos, alguien muy poderoso que nadie ha visto antes, alguien a quien el Sr. Tenebroso le tiene toda la confianza, me preocupa que... quieran usarte como un tributo para mantenerlo contento, debes ser especialmente cuidadosa esta noche—

la chica giró un poco para hablarle al profesor, asegurándose que sus labios rosaran levemente al hombre

—No se preocupe, mientras esté aquí, estaré bien—

Hailey pudo oír un leve suspiro salir del pecho de Snape, lentamente se alejó de él y conforme lo hacia clavaba sus ojos azules con una expresión de ternura en los ojos oscuros de él; el profesor sintió el deseo de besarle, asi que se alejó de ella

—Es mejor que me retire, te veré en la fiesta y recuerda lo que te dije— se dió la vuelta y salió apresurada mente

Harry al ver esto sintió que su estomago daba un vuelco y se sentía infinitamente abochornado, esperaba fervientemente que el hechizo que se había realizado en el armario fuera para aislarlo y que Ron no pudiera ver nada de esa vergonzosa escena.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la chica hiciera algo después de que el hombre se fuera, de repente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry y lo miró a los ojos

—Esto es sólo la punta del iceberg Harry, los secretos de esta fiesta van mas alla de lo que cualquiera de la orden hubiera imaginado en un principio, estas haciéndolo bien, ahora, despierta—

Hailey se despertó sobre saltada, su corazón latia fuertemente, de inmediato tomo una hoja de pergamino y escribió todos los detalles importantes de lo que acababa de soñar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo recordó a Voldemort, lo había olvidado a causa de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero lo habían mencionado durante el sueño y lo obligó a recordar todas las cosas terribles que el hombre había hecho, comprendió que, por lo que estaba pasando no era nada en comparación del sufrimiento de la gente que fue torturada por el señor tenebroso, las familias que destruyó incluyendo la suya. Decidió que se comportaría como un hombre sin importar a que se tuviera que enfrentar, fuera lo que fuera.

Poco a poco volvió a dormir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo era un sueño tranquilo y reparador, al fin había encontrado la fuerza que necesitaría para enfrentarse a lo que el futuro le deparaba.


	17. La fiesta comienza

Sé que quieren golpearme por tardarme tanto y lo merezco T^T, pero ya retome esta historia y la voy a terminar a como dé lugar. Aprovechando que publico otro fic, estoy decidida a terminar este o morir en el intento. Este capítulo está dividido en dos aun hay cosas por descubrir espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y las pocitas pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo XVII

Y la fiesta comienza…

Los siguientes días fueron de alivio para Hailey, por fin después de mucho tiempo pudo descansar, se sentía relajada y tranquila, estaba preparándose para todo lo que pudiera estar por venir, Hermione la seguía visitando y el director la había dejado tranquila para que no se sintiera presionada. Sabía que resistirse solo provocaría que tardara más y cada día perdido era una posibilidad de que el señor tenebroso ganara.

—Gracias por acompañarme en todo esto Hermione— le dijo a su amiga mientras comían unas golosinas que le había traído

—Sabes que no te dejaría sola, ¿cómo te sientes?—

—Mejor, algo me dice que pronto todo acabará—dijo contenta —podremos detener a Voldemort—

La chica sonrío complacida, todo terminaría y sería libre nuevamente.

Esa noche se durmió rápidamente, cayó en un sueño profundo y pesado; Hailey lo esperaba tranquilamente sentada en la cama a su lado

—Esta vez has tardado un poco en venir, pero mereces saber un poco más— la sonrisa de la chica era sincera —pero sabes, me agradaría tener una vida propia, una como la que tu vives— un poco de amargura sonaba en su voz —pero… hay vidas que salvar…vamos Harry veamos el resto del espectáculo—

Todo en el sueño empezó a ponerse brumoso, la escena que apareció ante sus ojos fue justo un momento después de que Snape la había dejado sola. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigió corriendo al armario para sacar a Ron

—Esta bien?— preguntó inocentemente la chica

—Tan bien como pudiera después del golpe que me diste Harry, aun como chica eres un salvaje, dime en que quieres que te ayude—

La chica sonrío maliciosa —necesito que me consigas algunas cosas, debe haberlas cerca de aquí, pero son muy importantes— fue hacía su cómoda y anoto una serie de cosas e hizo algunos dibujos. —Necesito que me consigas estas plantas y tienen que ser antes que anochezca, llévate la capa de invisibilidad, esta en él cajón—

Ron hizo muecas pero tomo el papel y se lo puso en el bolsillo —Tratare de no tardar, pero este trabajo es como para Hermione—

—Has lo mejor que puedas Ron— la chica se acerco y le dio un abrazo —Ahora vete y ten cuidado—

El chico no pudo evitar en sonrojarse ante lso atributos de su amigo, así que salió a toda prisa dejándole sola. Hailey empezó lentamente el proceso de arreglarse y ponerse un hermoso vestido, el punto final era la joya que le dio Narcisa. Era hermosa y ella lo sabía los planes saldrían como esperaba.

La fiesta no tardo mucho en empezar, y espero pacientemente hasta que tocaron la puerta, la voz de Lucius se dejó oír

—Hailey?...—

La chica se coloco un poco de labial rosa sobre los labios y sonrio lista para lo que vendría, se dirigió a la puerta y dejo que el perfume que había elegido se esparciera por la habitación

—Estoy lista Sr. Malfoy—

Lucius se quedo estupefacto ante tal criatura, de haber sido más joven el mismo tomaría a la chica, pero había cosas más importante, el prestigio de los Black y la inmensa fortuna que podría añadirse a la suya propia era bastante para mantenerlo enfocado.

—Es hora, la fiesta está por empezar y los invitado han llegado—

La chica se agarro del brazo del hombre y camino a su lado hasta el salón, los hombres presente se quedaron encantados al verla, su belleza era más hechizante que la misma magia. Harry se sorprendió al ver la mirada de todos los hombres presenten, le llamó la atención que un joven de unos 19 ó 20 años la mirara de manera extraña, más le llamó la atención que parecía estar solo en una habitación llena de sangre limpia, no parecía tener un adulto cerca que lo acompañara.

Todos observaron atentamente como la chica bajaba las escaleras del brazo de Lucius, antes de terminar de bajar se detuvo

—Bienvenidos todos a mi casa, espero que disfruten está reunión, tenemos a una invitada especial, hija de la casa Black y toda una sangre limpia permítanme presentarles a Hailey Black—

La chica dio una reverencia mientras todos aplaudían, Snape se acercó a la base de la escalera algo impaciente por alejar a la chica de cualquier Malfoy. Después de la presentación Hailey estaba más animada, muchos, al igual que Snape, se habían acercado para hablar con ella, la mayoría de las mujeres presentes la veían con desconfianza, menos Narcisa que esperaba tener un matrimonio ventajoso con su pequeño Draco.

El encanto de Hailey era tal, que parecía que ningún hombre presente podía resistirse, algo que llamó la atención era que todos parecía tener cierta deferencia con el chico de cabello castaño que se movía entre ellos con superioridad, y ella se dio cuenta de ello. Snape por fin se las arreglo para llevarla aparte

—Srita. Black—

—Profesor Snape, pensé que nunca se acercaría a mí—

Los dedos de la chica acariciaba suavemente el dorso de la mano del maestro de pociones que de inmediato se sintió cohibido, Lucius parecía inquieto, Snape podría echar a perder sus planes, el rubio se acerco a ellos

—Espero que no planees acaparar a Hailey toda la noche Severus— dijo sarcásticamente a lo que el profesor de pociones no tardo en responder —Eso mismo es lo que decía Lucius— ambos hombres adultos se retaban con la mirada, tratando de demostrar su superioridad. Pero su competencia no tardo en ser terminada. El chico de cabello castaño volvió a aparecer en escena, los miró a los dos a los ojos, el primero en retirarse fue Lucius disculpándose de inmediato. Snape lo dudo durante algunos minutos pero al final hizo lo propio y también se alejo, dejándola sola con él.

Harry estaba intrigado, quien era ese chico que había logrado aquello con dos mortifagos peligrosos solo con una mirada. Sabía que Hailey lo había intuido antes que él y estaba interesada en saber lo que pasaba con aquel chico, sus primeras palabras demostraron que era extranjero, puesto que su acento era muy particular

—Mi nombre es Ricardo, me has impresionado mucho…¿Hailey?—

Ella sonríe coqueta

—Si, tú no eres de aquí, y debes ser alguien muy importante si es que has podido intimidar a mi profesor de Pociones—

—Lo importante necesario, y dime porque tu profesor de pociones se toma esas libertades contigo, no debía acapárate tanto—

Ella se rió levemente

—Es solo que lo nombraron mi tutor y se ha tomado su papel bastante en serio, tiene miedo que algo me pase— un pequeño brillo se dejó ver en sus ojos —en especial porque los Malfoy parece que han decidido que quieren que forme parte de su familia—

El chico se puso serio, su mirada incluso se volvió profunda e intimidante, incluso Hailey se estremeció un poco olvidándose un poco de su seguridad

—No permitiré que tu quedes en una familia como los Malfoy, tu mereces algo superior, mereces ser una reina— la mano del joven tomo la de Hailey y le beso con suavidad, ella reacciono ante ese gesto recuperando la compostura, supo de inmediato quien era él, antes si quiera que el Harry que veía como espectador aquellos sucesos pasados. Y sabía bien que si podía embaucarlo podría terminar con él de manera rápida y sin poner en riesgo al mundo mágico. Hablando como toda una Slytherin, apretó suavemente su mano

—Cualquier chica estaría deseosa de tener su propio reino—

Continuara….

La segunda parte de este sueño será muy reveladora juju


	18. Preparando el cuadrilatero

Esta es la continuación del sueño, les adelanto que estará conformado minimo de 5 partes aun no lo sé bien, porque explicará como terminaron todos en el mismo lugar xD. Y yo les había prometido no tardarme tanto así que aquí estoy de nuevo. Claro agradezcan que un fic de criminal minds me estaba molestando y que estoy actualizando ambos al mismo tiempo n.n. Puede leerse aquí en criminal minds, por nombre Espejismos, por si les llama la atención, y bien sigamos con la historia. Y agradezco todos sus reviews *o* para el próximo capítulo los saludo personalmente sino me tardare mas en subir este n.n

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y las pocitas pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo XVIII

Preparando el cuadrilátero.

Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban en la joven pareja, no necesitaban que les dijeran quién era aquel joven, todos lo sabían, no era de extrañar que todos los presentes fueran sangre limpia y que hayan pertenecido a Slytherin, estaban aquí para recibir a su líder, revitalizado y listo para guiarlos a el brillante futuro que querían. Harry observaba atentamente sin perder ningún detalle, deseaba repetirlo todo cuando despertara y hacer que todo acabara.

Hailey sabía bien lo que hacía, sonreía y hablaba con soltura con Ricardo, quien estaba encantado con la joven, no solo bonita sino también inteligente y ambiciosa, podría ser su mano derecha, su amante y mucho más.

—Dime… sabes quién soy—

—Solo un hombre podría tener esta aura de poder, mi señor Voldemort—

Ella sonrió al terminar de decir su nombre, sabía el impacto que causaría en él, le mostraría admiración, pero al mismo tiempo decirle que no le temía; el sonrió también, paso lo que ella quería, el se sintió admirado y respetado, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió cautivado, había encontrado a un igual y eso le agradaba.

—Debo irme por un momento a retocarme un poco—

Hailey se alejo alegremente, Colagusano que se encontraba escondido entre la multitud se acerco a su amo

—Ella es la elegida — dijo terminante el señor tenebroso

—Si mi amo, pero Malfoy la quería para su hijo—

—Un pelele como él jamás la tendrá, hay que asegurarse de eso—

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro, mientras todos seguían con la vista a la joven que había cautivado a su señor.

Subió la escalera con sensualidad hasta que se perdió y entró a su habitación, Ron salió de su escondite

—Trajiste todo?..—

—Si, tienes que ser tan mandona como Hermione?— dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto

—Lo siento Ron pero esto es muy importante—

La chica sacó su varita y apareció algunos recipientes, corto, aplasto y agrego los ingredientes

—Desde cuando eres tan inteligente, Hermione ha sido muy mala influencia amigo –

Ella lo vio con ojos de pistola pero no se distrajo en lo que hacía unos pocos minutos después había terminado, del pequeño cazo salía el olor de una poción, suave y dulce. Un aroma demasiado excitante y delicioso

—Listo— dijo ella y con cuidado realizo unos pases más y convirtió parte en una pasta que después metió en un labial, se puso un poco y sonrió —Estamos listos para el espectáculo Ron—

Estaba por salir de la habitación y miró a Ron —Puedes regresar a casa ahora estaré bien, y no toques esa poción, es muy poderosa y no quiero que estés en medio de esto, entendiste— lo miró a los ojos y el puso una expresión chocante —claro que no la tocare no estoy loco—. La chica salió dejando a su amigo atrás, pero Ron, era Ron, se acercó a la poción y el aroma fue demasiado delicioso para evitarlo, un aroma que le recordaba a su postre favorito, no pudo aguantar más y la probo.

Hailey bajaba por las escaleras, los mortifagos estaban reunidos cuchicheando unos con otros, todos estaban seguros que ella sería parte importante de ahora en adelante aunque no sabían cómo. Ricardo se acercó a ella ofreciéndole el brazo, Lucius y Severus los observaban con atención, ambos ansiosos y desesperados aunque por razones diferentes. La chica había planeado todo y era hora de preparar el campo de batalla.

Ricardo la llevó por el salón como una reina, y todos se apartaban de ellos con una reverencia

—Dime te place caminar a mi lado—

—Es un placer estar al lado de alguien tan poderosos, dime ¿Qué pasará esta noche?, porque están todos aquí—

Él la observo, primero con suspicacia y después con malicia

—Hay planes que tenemos para Hogwarts pero, por ahora eso no me interesa tanto como tú en este momento, me pregunto qué tan buena Slytherin eres?—

Ella hizo una sonrisa seductora, era lo que esperaba

—¿Por qué no me sigues y lo averiguas?—

Se separó de él y camino contoneándose hacía uno de los balcones que salían a los jardines, caminó entre los rosales y arbustos hasta un lugar apartado donde estuvieran ellos solos, Ricardo la siguió obedientemente, cuando estuvo segura que no había nadie cerca se acercó a él y le acarició el pecho, aún cuando el hubiera tomado el cuerpo de un joven, era un hombre adulto así que no se resistiría

—Es excitante estar a tu lado, y sentir el poder que hay a tu alrededor, el ver cómo te obedecen es increíble, ¿dime podré tener lo que quiera?, joyas, oro, muggles para torturar —

—Te daré todo lo que desees y más— ella se acercó más a él, pegando su cuerpo al del joven. Harry que veía todo empezaba a ponerse de color verde, rogando a todos los dioses del universo que no se atreviera a hacerlo, pero no fue suficiente desearlo, Hailey se acercó lentamente a los labios de su acompañante y posándolos suyos suavemente le beso. No podemos más que sentir lástima del pobre de Harry al ver esta escena, paso por todos los tonos del ver y algunos grises también, de haber sido su cuerpo físico seguramente habría corrido al baño más cercano y se pasaría dos horas inclinado sacando el contenido de su estomago, pero para su mala suerte solo era un espectador y por lo que podía ver Hailey disfrutaba mostrarle estas escenas.

Hailey se tomo su tiempo para separarse de Ricardo y cuando lo hizo estaba sonriente, se acercó al oído de él y susurro

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí, entraras de nuevo y le dirás a Colagusano que tienes planes para mi, y que iras a mi habitación y que ahí me esperaras para hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras, que no quieres que nadie lo sepa aun, así que te ausentaras el resto de la noche para prepararlo—

Él solo suspiro

—Cuando llegues a mi habitación, te acostarás en la cama y dormirás hasta que yo llegue para estar a tu lado, asegúrate que nadie te vea— ella lo beso de nuevo —has entendido mi amor?—

—sí, lo que tu desees— respondió el extasiado, se dio la vuelta y regresó al salón para obedecer las ordenes de la pelirroja.

Harry estallo en gritos

—Que te piensas que eres, como te atreves a.. a… a…. hacer eso tan asqueroso, es mi cuerpo sabes —

—Pues ya lo hice, solo te estoy mostrando lo que paso, deberías ser menos melodramático sabes, en tres horas me entere de más cosas que nadie en la orden—

Ella se cruzo de brazos

—Si quieres dejó esto por la paz, las cosas empeoran más adelante y si estas con esa actitud es mejor que paremos por hoy—

Él lo pensó un momento, tener que pasar otro día en que podía haber pasado era demasiado estresante, era mejor ver todo de una vez y prepararse para lo peor, la incertidumbre sería siempre más dolorosa, suspiro y se rindió

—De acuerdo, mejor termina de una vez, sabes cómo controlar a un hombre — ella se rió

—claro, la mitad de mi es uno, vamos Harry es hora que veas el resto—

Ella se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la mansión seguida de un Harry con un animo desconsolado, temiendo lo que estaba por mostrarle su alter ego.

Y en el primer round cae Ricardo/voldy por Knock out y la siguiente pelea será …


End file.
